A promise between us
by kuroyui
Summary: "It's always happened in TV series and movies right? Stories about a guy who got shot by a criminal and killed on the duty right after he make an important promise with his wife or lover?" FUTURE FISH AU! Warning: Read with your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**-x- A PROMISE BETWEEN US -x-**

Rin x Haru

**xXxXx**

"Thanks for the hard work Nanase-san." A pat landed on Haruka's back as Haruka nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Nanase-kun!" A woman voice called him out then he turned around and saw his female fellow workers grinning at him. He blinked at them and suddenly one of them grabbed his hand which caught him off guard.

"Tomorrow's your birthday right? Let's celebrate it together today!" The woman cheerfully suggested at him. A light slap hit on his back and he look up at his senior, which he was wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Oh really Nanase? Then let's celebrate it with drinks and the ladies!" His senior cheered follow by few other chefs and at this, Haruka grunted in disapproval.

"No thank you. I have plans today. Now please excuse me." Haruka excused himself and went to the changing room, ignoring the squeals from the women, talking about 'Nanase-kun is so cool!'. His senior blinked and put a hand on his waist.

"Well then, I suppose we will celebrate it tomorrow then buddy?" His senior ask and at this, Haruka stop and look at his senior, a soft small on his face.

"Sure." He simply answered and stepped into the changing room, leaving his chefs collages to their plans to celebrate his birthday party tomorrow.

"See ya tomorrow Nanase! Be prepared for tomorrow!" That was the last thing Haruka heard from his senior before he closed the door. As the door closed, he let out a huge sighed that filled with tiredness. As he about to untie the apron tied around his waist, his finger felt a slight pain. He look at his right hand, his index finger were bandaged that was cause by an accident before today.

_"__Nanase-kun! Please bring me the glasses, I need to wash it!"_

_"__Yeah sure." Haruka answered as he picked up a tray that filled with used glasses. As he picked it up, a glass fell down._

_PRANGG!_

_"__Nanase! Are you alright?!" A college rushed towards him as Haruka quickly picked up the broken shards and suddenly he felt sting on his index finger. He looked on his finger, a trail of blood flow out from the tip of the finger._

_"__Hey! Take the med kit will ya! Nanase, ya alright buddy?" His senior asked as he took Haruka's hand and examined it, a sighed escaped his lips._

_"__You've got to be kidding me, that's a deep cut there." The senior mumbled as Haruka tried to pull his hand away but failed since his senior was stronger. _

_"__Hey, someone clean that up. I need to bandage Nanase's hand here. Ya should be careful Nanase. You're one of the top chef here." His senior spoke up as he started to clean up the cut, ignoring Haruka as he winced at the pain._

_"__I'm sorry…" Haruka apologized and his senior sighed at this._

_"__It's fine. Not ya fault. There, it's done. Still think ya can do the works Nanase?" He asked and Haruka nodded, a grin spread on his senior face. _

_"__T-Thanks." Haruka mumbled then his senior slapped on Haruka's back, which cause him to gasp in pain._

_"__It's fine it's fine! I know ya are a tough guy! Now get back to work." At this, Haruka went back to his station, then he heard his female friends talking amongst themselves. _

_"__Hey, did you know that if someone broke something, that's means something bad is happened to their love one?"_

_"__Eh?! I thought that were just a rumor!"_

_"__I heard that too! Then…"_

_"__Ladies! Get back to work!" His senior barked then they scattered back to their workplace, ignoring their little gossip before. Haruka shrugged at this and continue his work._

Haruka pull out his blue cellphone and he blinked.

_'__That's odd…'_

There's no message or call from Rin, which was odd as Rin is the type who always sent him spams and missed called him. But he shrugged it off, thinking Rin might be busy with his work at the police department.

Haruka and Rin started dating after they graduated from high school, and the others accept it easily as they said "You guys been like a lover before you even start dating.", which cause the two embarrassed but they were glad their friends accept their relationship.

Haru left the restaurant through the back door and as he walked out from the alley, a patrol car suddenly stopped in front of him which caused him to startle. He blinked and suddenly the window been pulled down, revealing a bloody Sousuke. Haruka's eyes widen, clearly terrified by Sousuke's appealing.

"Get in Nanase."

"Yamazaki? W-What happen to you?"

"Just get the hell in."

"Tell me Yamazaki! Where's Rin?! What happen to you?!" Haruka shouted at the bigger man as Sousuke sighed at this. He stepped out from the car and Haruka's eyes widen in horror seeing Sousuke's whole front top body were covered in blood, and his heart began to thumping fast till his ears can hear it.

"T-That's not your blood… is it?" Haruka merely whispered the question and Sousuke nodded, his teal green eyes show a pitiful look.

"Rin got shot, and he's heading towards the hospital right now. Now let's go a- NANASE!" Sousuke eyes widen as he quickly grabbed the wrist of weaken Haruka, preventing him from falling. He pulled the fainted Haruka towards him and he hugged the shorter man waist, his face clearly showed annoyance in them as he clicked his tongue.

"Idiot. You and Rin…" Sousuke cursed under his breath as he picked Haruka up and get him into the patrol car.

**xXxXx**

A young red head woman was waiting out the emergency room as she was silently praying for her beloved brother safety and wishing that everything will be alright.

_'__Onii-chan, please be alright…'_

"Gou-chan!" A familiar voice calling her out and she look towards the direction as she wiping the tears away. She quickly stood up and waving at him.

"M-M-Makoto-senpai!" Gou call him out as he rushing towards her and suddenly her small frame were wrapped by his strong arms around her. Her eyes widen in surprised as Makoto rubbing his big hand on her back in circle, which cause her starting to cry again.

"Gou-chan… let it all. Let it all out. It's okay…" He whispered softly into her ear as her body began to tremble as sobs were heard from the young woman. Makoto smiled softly as he began to humming her favorite tune into her ear. He wanted to comfort her, he want to be there for her as he knew she need him now.

"O-Onii-chan… Onii-chan…" She breathed through her sobs as Makoto only listening to her and soothed her.

After a few minutes, Gou finally calmed down as she sat down on the chair. Her eyes were puffy from the tears as her lips were swollen because of she's been biting it. Makoto rubbed her shoulder as she landed her head against his shoulder.

"Tachibana, Gou." A voice call both of them out, the said two looked up and saw Sousuke standing in front of them as his expression was unclear of his emotions.

"Yamazaki-kun." Makoto greeted him with a soft yet weak smile as Sousuke nodded back as suddenly he felt a pair of arms around him. He looked down and saw Gou sniffling as she nuzzled into his broad chest for comfort. Sousuke gave her a small smile and kisses her forehead as his teal green eyes traveled to Makoto, the olive head man eyes darken, a jealousy written on his face which cause Sousuke to smirk. But the smirked fade away as Gou pulled herself away from him as she look up at him.

"S-S-Sousuke-kun. W-Where's Haruka-senpai?" Gou asked the taller man and at this, Sousuke sighed. Makoto nodded his head, also questioning him.

"He passed out after I told him what happen. And he's in one of the ward room right now." Sousuke explained briefly and the two nodded in understanding.

"Gou-chan, please sit down. You still tired…" Makoto softly whispered to her as he led her sit back down on the chair, a tired sighed came out from her.

"Have you eaten yet Gou?" Sousuke asked as a hint of concerned were heard in his voice as she shook her head.

"I haven't eaten since morning today…" She whispered softly and at this, Makoto and Sousuke abruptly stood up.

"I-I'll go buy some drinks!"

"I'll go buy some snacks. You wait here Gou." And at this, the two men walked away towards the cafeteria, leaving the young woman alone as she giggled at their attics. After they left, she looked down on her knees as her vision become blurry again.

"Onii-chan…" She whispered as tears dropped on her skirt as she closed her face with her hands, wishing for her beloved brother safety.

**xXxXx**

"How did that happened to Rin, Yamazaki-kun?" Makoto spoke up as he entered the coins into the vending machine. Sousuke sipped his bottle energy drink as his eyes wandered to Makoto.

"Why should I tell you?" Sousuke replied and Makoto looked towards the taller man, his expressions darken which cause Sousuke to smirk in amusement.

"You've been giving me that face two times today Tachibana. Now, why should I tell you?"

"I want to know as behalf for Haru and Gou-chan." Makoto answered and Sousuke closed his eyes as he sat down on the chair.

"Well, it happened…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"__Matsuoka! Yamazaki! I heard you guys will get promotion when you solve the case!" _

_"__Save your breath after the case done. We pretty busy right now." Rin replied with a huge grin and he earned a slap on the back by his fellow officer. _

_"__Fired up huh? That's good! Anyway, Superintendent Matsumoto will held a meeting this afternoon. Don't forget alright?"_

_"__Ah thanks! Let's grab some lunch Sousuke. I'm starving!" Rin grinned as he stretches his back and they went to have some lunch._

**xXxXx**

_Rin humming as he ate his lunch happily, which caught the taller man attention. Rin is humming? That's a rare occasion. Sousuke placed his elbow on the table as he put his chin on his palm while watching Rin eating his lunch. Rin noticed his stare stop eating as his face show a confused look._

_"__What is it?"_

_"__Something happen between you and Nanase?" And with this, Rin was caught off guard by this question as he accidentally bit his tongue. He held his tongue in pain as Sousuke laughing at this._

_"__So, care to tell me buddy?" Sousuke asked again as Rin drink his tea as his red eyes wander to a shop across the café. Sousuke followed his gaze and his eyes widen in surprised then turned to grinning Rin. _

_"__That's… Don't tell me you going to…"_

_"__I'm going to buy a silver bracelet for Haru later. And I'm going to propose to him after this damn case is done." A grin appeared on his face, and Sousuke gave him a small smile as he drank his black coffee. _

_"__Good luck with that buddy. Now tell me, how is he in bed?" At this, Rin gave Sousuke a death glare as Sousuke chuckled at his reaction. Teasing the shark boy? It's his top hobby till now._

_"__Anyway, let's get going. The meeting will be soon." Rin spoke up and Sousuke nodded._

**xXxXx**

_"__The main suspect of this robbery case is Matsumori Yotsu." The superintendent started as he show a picture of a man with droppy black dead eyes with messy short brown hair were shown on the screen. _

_"__Matsumori Yotsu, age 37. Single. Birthdate on March 18 19xx, originate from Osaka. His crimes are selling drugs to high school students and 5 case of rape. Recently been release from jail five months ago. Current location is unknown." Inspector Shiratori read of the information as Rin and Sousuke check through the papers in their hands._

_"__Why do you think he's one of the suspect sir?" Rin asked as six video clips of the scenes were shown on the big screen. Superintendent Matsumoto eye went to screen and he raised his hand to signal for pause. The videos were paused and he took out his laser pen and began to circle on a person a video, then next one, on to the next one._

_"__So you are saying that this Matsumori is…" _

_"__Yes, he's there. Each of this robbery crime, he's always there and pretend to be one of the victims."_

_"__And he might be the one who inform the robbers the situation of the crime scenes huh?" Sousuke ask for confirmation and Superintendent Matsumoto nodded. _

_"__And every time the police came to investigate the victims, he went off." Inspector Shiratori continued and Superintended Matsumoto nodded in agreement._

_"__Two inspectors have been tailing him since early this morning. Officer Matsuoka, Officer Yamazaki, you both will continue their work and follow Matsumori. He might lead us to their headquarters. We're expecting good news from both of you." _

_"__Yes sir!" Rin and Sousuke stood up and saluted, and the superintended chuckled._

_"__The meeting is dismissed. Now good luck." The officers walked out the meeting room, followed by Rin. As Sousuke about to step out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw his superintendent behind him. Matsumoto looked over to Rin's retreating figure then his attention went to Sousuke._

_"__Officer Yamazaki."_

_"__Yes sir? Do you need something?"_

_"__Ah no, that's not it. I'm wondering if Matsuoka had found someone yet?" Matsumoto ask and Sousuke blinked, remembering Rin's words to him at lunch before. _

'I'm going to buy a silver bracelet for Haru later. And I'm going to propose to him after this damn case is done.'

_A soft smiled plastered on his face and nodded._

_"__Yes, he's found someone alright." Sousuke answered and his superior nodded, then his eyes wander to the floor, deep in thought._

_"__Sir?" Inspector Shiratori called and Matsumoto look at Sousuke again._

_"__Tell Matsuoka, don't act too reckless and be careful." _

_"__Why is that?" Sousuke asked, curiosity kicked in. _

_"__It's always happened in TV series and movies right? Stories about a guy who got shot by a criminal and killed on the duty right after he make an important promise with his wife or lover?" Superintendent Matsumoto spoke, which cause Sousuke to tilt his head to side. _

_"__Ah, those are only happened in the stories right?"_

_"__It's happened to one of my friend when I still an officer." Matsumoto start as he looked towards the window, staring up at the sky. "He was planning to get marry with his fiancé next month. And in order to impress her, he acted rashly and got run over by suspect's car. Before he was dying, he told me with regret, 'If only I waited until backup arrived before stopping him.'"_

_His eyes shown concerned and worries, and it's surprised both Shiratori and Sousuke. _

_"__Officer Matsuoka reminded me of my friend, and that's why I want you to take care of him. I don't want the same thing happened ever again."_

_"__Yes sir. Now please excuse me." Sousuke excused himself and walked out from the room, leaving two of the policemen alone in the room._

_"__Good luck to all of you." _

**xXxXx**

_They've been follow Matsumori and he led them to an abandon warehouse. As Rin about to follow him inside, he was stopped by Sousuke._

_"__Rin, we need to wait for backups." Sousuke reminded and Rin sighed. _

_"__It's fine Sousuke. We got enough officers to take them down." Rin confidently replied as Sousuke frowned at this._

_"__We should wait for the backups."_

_"__Sousuke, those criminals bastards is right in front of us. And we got enough people. Stop worrying now and come on." Rin smirk, the frowned haven't left Sousuke's face. He felt something fishy is happening here…_

**xXxXx**

_Sousuke kept hiding behind the spot as gunshots keep hitting the crates he's hiding with. As he was reloading, he didn't notice a gleam of snipe that was aiming on him. The sniper smirk and he without hesitate pull the trigger. _

_"Sousuke!" Rin shouted and as Sousuke look up, his eyes widen. Teal green eyes met with red eyes, an emotions show a pain one. _

_"R-Rin!"_

_"Y-y-you alright?" Rin whispered as a trickle of blood coming out from lips, a smile on his face the suddenly his knees feel weaken and he fall on the floor, but Sousuke manage to caught him. At the same time, the sniper let another shot on Sousuke but he managed to dodge it by hiding behind another crate in front of him. Then, his focus changed to Rin._

_"O-oi Rin! Hang on!" Sousuke called out as he held Rin's weaken body tighter to him. _

_"Retreat! Retreat!" A command are heard over the werehouse as people scattered out from the abandon building, leaving both cops alone. Suddenly sirens were heard outside the warehouse and the police manage to catch all of the criminals that try to escape._

_"__Officer Yamazaki! We manage to capture them all! And al- wait, what happen to Officer Rin?"_

_"__Call the ambulance now! He got shot!" Sousuke commanded and the fellow police saluted and quickly dialed a number._

_Sousuke looked down at him and put his finger on Rin's neck to check the pulse, it was weak that it shaken him._

_"__Idiot. I'm the one who should protect you…" He cursed under his breath as he hugged Rin to him closer._

_"__How am I supposed to tell Gou and your mother about this? How am I supposed to tell Nanase about this…?" Sousuke whisper, a heavy guilty weighted his shoulder. Then suddenly he felt a warm yet cold hand on his cheeks. He looked down and saw a weak smirk on Rin's face._

_"__That fucker shot me on the spot…" Rin weakly whispered then he coughed out blood. Sousuke eyes widen and Rin frowned at this._

_"__I'm not a ghost…"_

_"__Idiot! Why did you protect me?! You shouldn't!"_

_"__I can't lose my partner and best friend… because of my own carelessness right…?" Rin questioned him as Sousuke's eyes widen. _

_"__Tell Haru… I'm sorry… that I can't keep the promise…" Rin's hand fell down on the ground as Sousuke's eyes widen in horror._

_"__RIN!"_

**_FLASHBACK ENDED_**

"If only I stop him from entering that warehouse…" Sousuke whispered in his clasped hands as his voice hinted disappointment. He was disappointed with himself, if he just…

"It's not your fault Yamazaki-kun." Makoto spoke up as he sipped his drink from the canned drink. Gou was asleep, making Sousuke's leg as her pillow. Sousuke look down on her with a guilty look on his face.

"I… still haven't told Gou about this…" Sousuke whispered as he softly caressed her red hair, an understanding smile on Makoto's face.

"Well… It's Rin we talking about. He won't think about his own safety. He put his surroundings at first…" And at this, Sousuke nodded in agreement.

"Tachibana."

"Uhn?"

"Can you… tell Nanase about Rin later?" Sousuke requested and Makoto blinked at this. Then he shook his head.

"It'll be better if you the one that'll told him Yamazaki-kun."

"But!"

"Haru will understand." Makoto ushered him, and Sousuke sighed at this as he pulled his bangs back with his fingers, a groan heard from his throat.

"Fine…"

"Yamazaki-san?" A nurse called him out and the both men looked towards her.

"The person you brought in earlier, he's already awake."

**xXxXx**

_"__Haru!"_

_"__Uhnn…" Haruka groan as he stirred himself, he felt a warm breath on his ear which cause him to frowned in his sleep._

_"__Hey, wake up idiot." _

_"__What…?" Haruka answered and his eyes suddenly widen as he backed away in surprised._

_"__R-Rin! Y-You too close!" Haruka shouted and Rin grinned at his boyfriend._

_"__It's not like we never that close before." _

_"__Rin!"_

_"__Ok ok! I was joking! Sheesh! Get up now or you're going to be late." Rin told him as he left the room, leaving the just awaken Haruka. Then he peeked back inside._

_"__I made breakfast. Hurry up."_

_"__Since when did you cook breakfast? Oi Rin!"_

**xXxXx**

_"__Morning sleepy head." Rin greeted with a grin as he serve the breakfast on the table. Haruka nodded as he yawned then scratches his head suddenly his eyes sparkles with amazement._

_"__Rin…"_

_"__Yes Haru?" Suddenly Haruka put his palm on Rin's forehead, a worried expression on his face._

_"__You don't have a fever…"_

_"__Oi. What are you doing?" _

_"__I was wondering why did you woke up early in the morning and made breakfast for us. Are you sure you're Matsuoka Rin?" Haruka asked and Rin growled at his remarks._

_"__Of course I am idiot! Just eat the damn breakfast already." Rin grumbled as he sat down on the chair, followed by Haruka. They prayed and began to eat the delicious breakfast by Rin, which made Haruka's heart fluttered with happiness. _

**_"_****_Another bank robbery happened yesterday evening at XX Street…" _**_The reporter trailed of and Rin let out a frustrated sighed hearing this. Haruka looked up at his red head boyfriend._

_"__Rin, how's the case going so far?" Haruka asked with a gentle voice which soothed the red head man. _

_"__Those damn bastards are good. They didn't leave any trails at all. But somehow Sousuke solved a question and now we got a lead. We're going to have another meeting this afternoon." Rin explained briefly as Haruka nodded while he continued eating his breakfast._

_"__Hey Haru." Rin called out and Haruka look up, meeting with a gentle looking Rin._

_"__I'll get promotion if this case is solved." _

_"__Eh? No way? Really?" Haruka asked in disbelieved and Rin nodded with a grin as he put his elbow on the table and landed his chin on his palm, a soft smile on his face. _

_"__Yep. You should be proud of me Haru." Rin replied as Haruka gave him a soft smile and continue eating his lunch._

_"__And then we will…" Rin trailed of happily, and suddenly Haruka felt a pain in his chest, a pain that he never recognize before. He looked up and Rin and somehow, Rin seem so far away from him. His eyes widen in horror._

'What is this?'

**xXxXx**

_"__I'll be going now!" Rin called out as he tied his shoes. Haruka came to the front with an uncomfortable look on his face. He didn't know why, but he felt something wrong will be happen, something that will make him regret letting Rin off to his work, but it's his duty as an officer and Haruka knew it, so he can't do anything and just see Rin getting himself prepared in the dark blue uniform._

_"__Rin…" Haruka whispered then Rin looked towards him, and he tilted his head to side. _

_"__Haru? Are you alright? You look pale." Rin asked with a hint of concern as he held Haruka's cheeks in his hands. Haru sighed as he pushed Rin's hands away. _

_"__Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering what do you want for dinner tonight?" Haruka asked and at this, Rin gave him a huge grin._

_"__With Haru's cooking, anything will be fine! But…" _

_"__But…?"_

_"__Can I have you after dinner?" And at this, Rin felt a punch on his back which caused him to winced in pained._

_"__I was joking I was joking! But really…" Rin's gaze softened as he wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist, as he planted a small kiss on his boyfriend lips. "… I wouldn't mind having you for a dessert." Rin whispered seductively as he licked his lips which cause Haruka's face redden, and Rin earned another punch again, but on the shoulder this time._

_"__Rin!" Haruka pouted which cause the red head to laughing loudly and he kissed Haruka's forehead lovingly. _

_"__Rin…"_

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__Do you have to go…?" Haruka asked in whispered tone, as Rin's eyes widen in surprised but a soft smile then crept on his face. He patted Haruka's head gently._

_"__It's my duty. So I had to. What is it?" Rin asked as Haruka shook his head._

_"__It was nothing." Haruka replied and Rin sighed heavily at this. Haruka seem worried about something from the breakfast, which cause Rin a worry. And Haruka asked the question wasn't helping it either. _

_"__Alright then, I'll be going now." And as Rin about to leave, he felt his wrist been pulled back and he looked around to see Haruka's face darken with horror, terrified about something. Rin furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to him then he held Haruka's hand gently in his._

_"__Haru, something's wrong with you. Are you sure you alright?"_

_"__R-Rin… Don't go."_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__Just… Don't go."_

_"__Haru… Hey babe, you sure you okay?"_

'No I'm not.'

_"__I will be late."_

'No, please don't go.'

_"__Haru, oi Haru. You're scaring me. Something is wrong here. Just what is it?"_

'How am I supposed to tell you that when you step out from the door, you will be…'

_"__Promise me Rin." _

_"__Haru?"_

_"__Promise me, you will be save when you come home." Haruka whispered as Rin blinked in confusion. But seeing Haruka like this… _

_"__I promise. I promise I will be safe and sound when we got home for dinner today." Rin whispered as he gave Haruka an assured smile, and Haruka nodded. Rin then gave Haruka a shower of kisses, on the forehead, on the eyelids, on the nose, on the cheek, and then on the lips. Their lips locked into a passionate one, as somehow they try to pull each other heat and warmth into themselves, savoring their taste. They didn't know why, but it felt like this will be the last time…_

_"__I'll be going now. Be careful on your way work Haru." _

_"__You too Rin. Be careful on your work."_

_"__Oh I'll be fine. Now see ya!" And with that, Rin left their apartment. Haruka expression dropped as he rub his arm in insecurities. _

_"__Rin… why is it felt so empty right now…?"_

**xXxXx**

**_"_****_And today on the last place is… Aquarius! Oh no that's too bad!" _**_The woman voice in the Oha-Asa gasped as a cartoon character Aquarius are crying under the spotlight. Haruka was preparing for work as he turned on the TV to fill up the quietness in the apartment. He turned towards the TV in silent._

**_"_****_Something bad will happen to Aquarius today! And it might even danger your life! So treasure it and be careful for the rest of the day! Your companion of the day is Cancer and your lucky item for today is… a Shark Keychain! As long as you have your lucky items, you will be safe! Now on to the next…"_**

_"__Ridiculous…" Haruka mumbled under his breath as he walked towards the entrance of the apartment. As he stepped out from the apartment and locked the door, he didn't notice a shark keychain that were left on the floor of the entrance._

**xXxXx**

Haruka's blinked his eyes open slowly as his vision was blurry. What was that…? Is that a dream? But that was exactly from this morning, so… is that a memory?

_'__Rin…!'_ He remembered and as he was about to sit up, he felt a slight pain on the head which caused him to hiss. He looked around his surrounding and recognized this is as the hospital room.

"How did I…"

"Oh you're awake. That's a relief." A woman voice spoke up and he turned to see a young nurse smiling down at him. He blinked at her.

"How did I get here?" He asked as she checking his pulse and temperature. She looked at him as the smile still on her face.

"Oh the young handsome man brought you here. If I'm not mistaken, his name is Yamazaki-san." The nurse explained as Haruka kept silence. She tilted her head and blinked at his silence.

"Do you want to meet him?" She asked and he simply nodded. She nodded back and left the room. Haruka looked down at his covered legs, his hand gripping the blanket as his vision blurry from the tears. He quickly wiped it away and bitten his inside cheek.

**Knock Knock!**

"A-Ahh come in." Haruka called in as the door opened, revealing a guilty looking Sousuke. Haruka gulped as Sousuke stepping closer to him and he sat on the chair besides the bed.

"Yamazaki…" Haruka whispered as Sousuke raised his hand, collecting himself for this. He let out a huge sighed as he open his teal green eyes and look towards Haruka.

"Yamazaki, I want to hear it." Haruka started as Sousuke eyes widen at his request. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't tell Haruka what happened to Rin, how Rin was the one who got shot. He couldn't.

"Just tell me."

"But Nanase!"

"It's fine. Just… tell me please…" Haruka begged as his bangs cover his upper face, his expression were unclear. Sousuke sighed heavily and began to tell Haruka.

He tell Haruka from where they had their meeting, tailing the suspect, follow him to the warehouse and got detected by the damn criminals.

"I was reloading my gun as I letting my guard down, and I didn't notice a sniper was aiming at me. Suddenly, somehow, Rin noticed and suddenly he came in front of me. H-He…" Sousuke began to clasp his hands tighter as he began to tremble. This feeling when telling Haruka everything weighted him, as he felt guilty because…

"It's not your fault Yamazaki…"

"Huh?"

"It's not your fault," Haruka whispered as he looked outside the night sky. "… it was that idiotic moron fault. For being careless and idiot and rushing and… and…" Tears start to stream down from his blue eyes as he gripped his blanket tighter into his fisting hands.

_'__It was my fault. If only I didn't let Rin go this morning…' _

"Nanase… Rin asked me to tell you that he's sorry that he couldn't keep the promise." Sousuke whispered the last words of Rin and suddenly Haruka look up at him with determination look.

"Take me to the emergency room."

"But you just…!"

"I'm fine. Just take me there… please…" Haruka pleaded and Sousuke nodded.

**xXxXx**

"Haru!" "Haruka-senpai!"

Gou and Makoto rushed towards Haruka as he nod, greeted them. Gou smiled as she let out a sighed in relieved and look towards Sousuke.

"I heard it…" She began which cause the men to blink.

"Huh?"

"I heard it Sousuke, how my idiot onii-chan protected you…" Gou explained as tears began to pooling in her eyes. Makoto shushed her as he wiped the tears away as she hide her face on his chest, Makoto smiled as his green eyes wander to Sousuke, giving him a smirk which cause Sousuke eyes to darken. Haruka rolled his eyes and sat down on the waiting chair.

Hours has been passed, waiting for Rin came out from the room safely. They kept praying for Rin's safety.

"Hey, the light turned off." Makoto notified them as they looked towards the light on the door of the room. Indeed, it was off and suddenly the door opened and a surgeon and nurses walk out from the room.

"Doctor! How's my brother?!" Gou rushed towards the male doctor and the doctor turned towards them.

"Are you Matsuoka-san…"

"I'm his sister. How is he? Is he alright?" Gou questioned the doctor and he looked towards her.

"The bullet hit on his fatal point, which made things hard for us." The doctor began to explain as the four of the look at him as they held their breath.

"Matsuoka-san is…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

A/N: **Will Rin survive? Or is the operation failed? Either way, the good and bad end is up to you guys. The MOST VOTED END between The Good or The Bad will be posted. You guys just need to review, write the choice and we will decide which one has most voted and we will post due your request!**

**All of you can answer it or message me on tumblr : matsuoka-nanase-haruka (my tumblr name)**


	2. END

**-x- A PROMISE BETWEEN US -x-**

Rin x Haru

**xXxXx**

**Preview on the previous chapter: **

"_Doctor! How's my brother?!" Gou rushed towards the male doctor and the doctor turned towards them._

"_Are you Matsuoka-san…"_

"_I'm his sister. How is he? Is he alright?" Gou questioned the doctor and he looked towards her._

"_The bullet hit on his fatal point, which made things hard for us." The doctor began to explain as the four of the look at him as they held their breath._

"_Matsuoka-san is…"_

**xXxXx**

"We tried our best, but his condition is unstable and somehow there's nothing much we can do."

The clock struck 12 o'clock, as the date change to June 30th, Haruka eyes widen by the news from the doctor.

"He also lost a lot of blood, which cause Matsuoka-san life state is at 50/50, so we had to put him under our watch by putting him in the ICU." The doctor explained as he adjusted his glasses. Suddenly his collar got grabbed and all of their eyes widen.

"H-Haru!" Makoto yelped as he eyed the raven head man. Haruka's gripped tighten as his eyes began to cloud with sadness.

"D-Don't lie to me. I-I know he's fine right? Let me see him." Haruka whispered with a hoarse voice as his body began to trembling and suddenly he fell down his knees, his eyes began to tear out.

"Please save him doctor. Please… I'm begging you…" Haruka begged and suddenly he felt a pat on his shoulder and he looked up to meet with the doctor.

"I'm sorry. But all left is up to him, either he can survive or not." Gou start to sniffles as she hides her face in Sousuke's chest as he calming her down as he rubbed his hand on her back.

"Haru…" Makoto called out as he put his hand on Haruka's shoulder but his hand got slapped away by him which cause Makoto to startled.

"We will send him to the ICU later and you can see him by tomorrow. By now, please go back and have some rest."

"Yes doctor. I'm sorry about just now."

"Oh it's fine. I'll be going now. Be careful on the way home." And with that the doctor left after all of them thanked him. Makoto helped Haruka stood up by pulling his arm. Gou walked up next to him and hug him which startled the raven head.

"Haruka-senpai, we will get through this together. Let just hope for the best…" Gou whispered in a low tune as he can hear she was holding back her tears. Haruka silently nodded as he wrapped his arms around her small body and they pulled back.

"Haru, I'll drive you back." Makoto offered and Haruka shook his head.

"I'll… be fine. You can just go home…" Haruka declined as he started to walk towards the entrance, followed by the worry Makoto.

"Well, I'm going to send you back anyway. Gou-chan, do you wa-"

"It's fine Tachibana. I'll send her home. Your house is on the other side of the city anyway, so I'll do it." Sousuke cut in as he grinned at her and Gou nodded in agreement. Makoto smiled back as his eyes darken, clearly disagree with the idea but shrugged it off.

"Be careful on your back home then. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, they all went back to their respective houses.

**xXxXx**

Silence lingering in the air, Makoto's eyes still on the road while Haruka's staring outside the window, exhaustion and stress clearly shown on his normal calm face. Makoto's glance to his friend and a sighed escaped his lips.

"Haru, are you okay?" And Makoto mentally slapped himself, of course he's not fine. Who wouldn't be if your boyfriend got shot and have a small chance of living dammit? Haruka shook his head as his eyes still staring outside of the night lights of the city.

"Do you want to eat anything? My treat."

"No."

"Haru…"

"I don't have any appetite Makoto…"

"But Haru…"

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying." And with that, they car went into dead silence again. After 30 minutes, they both arrive at Haruka's apartment as Makoto stopped in front of the apartment.

"At least eat something for tonight. You haven't had anything since lunch right?"

"Makoto."

"Fine fine. Do you want me to accompany you tonight?" Makoto asked, clearly worried as Haruka shook his head again.

"I'll be fine tonight. Just go back home Makoto."

"But Haru!"

"I told you, I'll be fine. So I will. Thanks for the ride." And with that, Haruka stepped out from the car, leaving the worry Makoto in the car. He sighed and drove off from the apartment complex.

**xXxXx**

"I'm home."

Darkness and coldness greeted Haruka as he opened the front door. He switched on the light and the hallway of the turn brighter and clearer. But even though it's bright now, the feeling isn't the same without…

"Rin…" He whispered out the name as he stepped into the now cold house. The wooden floor creaked as he stepped on it and he began to walk towards the bathroom. A bath would be nice right now…

. . .

The water flow out from the tub as he stepped into it and he exhaled the oxygen loudly. What kind of life did he went through today? He looked down to his refection in the water, memories filled his head.

How he met Rin…

How he befriend Rin…

The pain they went through…

The happiness they shared with their friends…

It all began with the water. The water had connected him with Rin, and he was grateful for that. But now, somehow the water can't wash his sadness away. A tear drop into the water, follow by another, and another. Stream of tears flowed down as he quickly wiped it away.

. . .

He rubbed his hand on his empty stomach as he put the frying pan on the stove and turned it on. As he wait for the pan to heat up, he opened the fridge and as he was about to took out the mackerel…

"_Really Haru? Mackerel again? Sheesh… eat something else will ya?"_

"Rin?" Haru turned around, but only emptiness was there. He turned silence as he took out a meat, Rin's favorite food. He will have meat tonight huh?

. . .

He put down a rice bowl and a plate of black peppered grilled meat as he sat down. He sighed as he clapped his hand together.

"Itadakimasu…" He prayed and he began to eat the meat, but somehow the food got stuck in his throat. He gulped it down with force and took the glass and chugged the drink down to calm his burning throat.

"_This is good! You should cook this more Haru!"_

"Rin?" Haruka raised his head and in front of his is an empty chair where Rin usually sat. He clenched the chopstick tighter in his right hand. Why? Why is he feeling this way? He abruptly stood up and left to his room, leaving food on the table.

. . .

Haruka climbed onto the bed, another sighed escaped his lips. He pulled the blanket on top of himself and as he got undercover, he shivered.

"It's cold…" He whispered as he rubbed his arm with his hand, his blue eyes staring out to the night sky. As he clutching the bed sheet, he felt sudden warmth pressed against his back.

"_I knew it. Haru's the best heater in the world."_

"Rin!" Haru abruptly sat up and a wave of sadness slapped him. There's no Rin, there's no way Rin will be here tonight. Rin's in the ICU, battling for surviving. And there might be a chance that he will be…

"_Welcome home Haru!"_

"_Oi Haru! Get out! You've been inside the damn tub for hours already!"_

"_Haru! More please! This is good!"_

"_I'm having a nightmare Haru. Let me hug you like this alright?"_

"Rin… Why oh why…?" He asked as tears start to stream out, teardrops start to wet the bed sheet. He shouted a scream of agony and pain, panting and gasping as he gripped his chest in pain. The pain is unbearable. The thought of Rin walked away from his light, he felt the darkness crumbled on him.

"Rin... Rin…!" He gasped out the name as tears kept falling out from his eyes. The loneliness and terrified filled in his heart, the memories of the earlier morning clouded in his mind.

"_Promise me Rin." _

"_Haru?"_

"_Promise me, you will be save when you come home." _

"_I promise. I promise I will be safe and sound when we got home for dinner today." _

"You broke it Rin… I told you… Kuhhh!" Haruka hugged his knees to his chest as he crying out his pain, slowly fallen into darkness and coldness of the night…

**xXxXx**

A ray of light slipped through the open curtain as Haruka squinted his eyes in pain from the bright light. He groaned as he reached out for his phone, and he flipped it open, as he received a text message from Makoto.

"_**I called your employer, and she let you have a day off for today. I'll come pick you up around 9 A.M, I'm off duty today." **_The screen read as he sighed loudly at his worrywart childhood friend. He scratched his head as he checked the time on his phone.

"7.45 A.M… I guess I shall get ready…" He spoke to himself as he walked to the bathroom.

Blue eyes staring intently on the grilled mackerel as he turn the fish around, delicious aroma filling in the air.

"_Oii, Haru, why are we having mackerel for breakfast again?"_ Haruka weakly turned his head to his right, sadness filled in him. His memories of Rin kept lingering in his mind, in his heart, and he starting to miss Rin.

"Rin..."

.

.

.

"Haru! What on earth are you doing?!" A shout heard as Haruka snapped into reality, and a burning smell lingering around his apartment. He blinked as his eyes went down and saw his supposed to be breakfast got burned, badly. Haruka backed off as suddenly Makoto quickly turned off the stove and quickly placed a wet cloth on the saucepan, and he sighed heavily.

"Mou Haru… I supposed to be free today. I don't want to work on my free day." Makoto joked but Haruka just went silent which cause the olive head man to sigh again. He took out a plastic bag filled with sandwiches and juice.

"Eat this." And Haruka sit on the chair and too out the sandwich and began to munching it. Makoto sat in front of him, staring his childhood friend with a worry eyes.

"What is it Makoto?" Haruka asked as he drink the juice and Makoto closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"I'm worried about you, how about you stayed with me and Rei for the time being?"

"No." Haruka turned down the offer flatly and Makoto scratched his cheek nervously.

"I guess that's predictable of you…" Makoto mumbled as Haruka just scoffed and presume eat his sandwich.

**xXxXx**

"Makoto-senpai! Haruka-senpai!" Gou called out as Makoto and Haruka stepped inside the hospital. Makoto's eyes brighten up as they walked towards her. Haruka who noticed this just sighed.

"Gou-chan, sorry that we're late!" Makoto greeted as they stopped in front of her, and she shook her head.

"It's fine, I'm just arrived myself." Gou gave Makoto a weak and tired smile. Makoto frowned as he noticed her redden eyes and bangs under her eyes. Clearly she's been crying all night alone…

"Gou-chan…"

"Kou, where's Yamazaki?" Haruka asked and Makoto frowned at Haruka's interruption but let it slide. Gou sighed as she rubbed her arm.

"He went to the Police Department after dropped me off here." Gou briefly explained as she began to turned her heels and walk towards the lift, followed by the two males.

**xXxXx**

Haruka placed his hand on the cold window that separating the guest room and the ICU room. Rin'n unconscious body laid on the bed as oxygen mask on his nose and mouth. Needles connected to his hand, as a heart monitor is on his right, showing Rin's weak heartbeat.

'_Rin…' _His condition devastated Haruka, as his knees feel weak and can't support him any longer. Rin looking so pale with the flowing red hair on the pillow, it hurts him. All he want is to be there, to be besides Rin, holding his hand and wishing for him to be alive.

"Haru, do you wa-" Makoto eyes widen seeing the sight of crying Haruka. Haruka noticed the wetness on his cheeks and he began to wipe it away, but somehow the tears keep flowing down. Suddenly he felt an arm around his waist, and he looked down seeing Gou hugging him tightly.

"Haruka-senpai, it's fine. Just let it all out if you want…" Gou whispered and this cause Haruka to fell on his knees while Gou still hugging him tightly, he wrapped his arms around her as he began to sob on her shoulder. Gou gently rub her small hand on his back to give him comfort and also to let him know she's there, they all there for him to go through this pain. Makoto gave the two a small sad smile and he walked out from the room to give some space to them, and he didn't notice a running footsteps towards him.

"Mako-chan!" A familiar voice shouted as Makoto eyes widen in surprised and turn towards the source and saw running Nagisa and Rei.

"Nagisa!" Makoto called out as Nagisa stopped in front of him, panting for air as Rei sighed at this.

"Nagisa-kun! This is the hospital!" Rei scolded as Nagisa breath out a loud sigh and turned towards the blunette.

"I know! Mako-chan! How's Rin-chan?!" Nagisa asked worriedly as Makoto blinked in confusion.

"H-He's in the ICU. More importantly, aren't you supposed to be in Russia for training?" And at this question, Nagisa laughed nervously as he inverted his pink eyes away from the taller man. Makoto let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple.

"Don't tell me you running away?"

"Of course not! I begged them for give me a few days of breaks after I heard what happen to Rin-chan." Nagisa explained and Rei sighed at this.

"I don't want to hear NASA call me, telling me you run away from your training program Nagisa…" Rei gave Nagisa his dark eyes as Nagisa chuckled nervously at this.

"Don't worry, you won't. Anyway, where's Haru-chan and Gou-chan?" Makoto eyed towards the door as they follow his gaze and they nodded in understanding.

"Can we see Rin-san?" Rei asked and Makoto nodded as he opened the door softly, revealing now calm Haruka and Gou as they sat on the given chairs. Haruka and Gou looked up and eyes widen surprised.

"Nagisa-kun? Rei-kun? What are you doing here?" Rei chuckled at her question and he gave a small smile.

"To visit Rin-san of course." Rei explained as he walked towards the window, his thumb rubbing his chin.

"His condition is 50/50 huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Rin-chan…"

"How did this actually happened Makoto-senpai?" Rei turned towards Makoto which cause him to startle. His green eyes look towards Gou and Haruka and they nodded and he sighed. He began to tell them everything that happened.

"So that's how it happened huh?" Rei asked as he adjusted his glasses while Nagisa turned his eyes to the unconscious red head in the other side of the room.

"Typical Rin-chan, surrounding first, then put himself second. Where's Sou-chan?"

"He's at the Police department right now." Gou answered shortly and they nodded.

"Haruka-senpai, let's have some lunch shall we?" Rei asked as he put his hand gently on Haruka's shoulder but Haruka just push his hand away and shook his head.

"I'm not hungry…"

"But Haru-chan!"

"It's fine Nagisa-kun. Let just go and give Haruka-senpai some space…" And with that, they all left Haruka alone in the room, leaving only him and Rin. Haruka gently put his hand on the window, as he's grasping Rin's body in his hand.

"Rin… you do know I'm not strong without you right…?" Haruka asked, a soft yet weak smiled plastered on his face.

**xXxXx**

"Hey, it's Haruka-senpai birthday today isn't it?" Gou asked as she sipped her Ice Lemon Tea as the others nodded weakly.

"I already bought a present from Russia for Haru-chan, but I guess I'll give it to him another time…" Nagisa whispered sadly as Rei sighed in pity. He looked up at Gou who's poking her fried rice.

"Gou-san, I'm surprised." Rei spoke up as Gou blinked up in confusion as she tilted her head to side.

"Huh? What do you mean Rei-kun?"

"I'm surprised how strong you are even though Rin-san is…"

"I'm not strong," She cut him as her eyes went down to her laps. "… I never was strong. After I knew what happen to onii-chan, all I could ever think is give up on life. After our mother retired from her work, onii-chan always support me and our mother, by giving us place to stay, support my education, buying our clothes and much more. I could never ask for more. But now…"

"Gou-chan…" Makoto gentle green eyes staring at her with worry as he slowly grasp her hand gently for comfort as Gou eyes start to turn teary.

"I need to be strong for our mother. Anything could happen to onii-chan, good or worse, and I need to prepare myself for this," Gou looked up at them with a pair of eyes filled with determination. "… and I knew, you guys will always support me and Haruka-senpai." Gou grinned and all of them nodded. Makoto wiped her tears away with his thumb gently which cause her to blush until a fake coughed were heard.

"Get a room you two." Nagisa teased which cause the two of them blushed and the blond head laughed loudly. Rei look down on his watch and he stood up from his chair, which caught the three attentions.

"Rei-chan, where are you going?"

"I'm worried about Haruka-senpai. I'll go check on him, I'll be back later." And with that, the blunette left his friends and walked towards the ICU room.

**xXxXx**

Haruka sat silently on the chair, staring at Rin through the window as he clutched his fists. He want to be in there, he need to be there. He felt so miserable right now, as seeing Rin like this… if only he didn't let Rin off to work yesterday. If only he stopped Rin…

"Haruka-senpai." Haruka snapped as he looked up and saw a worry Rei staring down at him. Haruka blinked then his eyes went on Rin again.

"Haruka-senpai, let's grab some lunch." Haruka shook his head and Rei sighed at this. He sat on another chair besides Haruka, eyes also on Rin.

"If only I stopped Rin yesterday…" A soft whispered came from Haruka as Rei tilted his head in confusion and he adjusted his glasses.

"Pardon?"

"If only I stopped Rin yesterday… He wouldn't be like this…" Haruka spoke louder as he looked towards Rei, his eyes red from crying, a dark bangs under his use to be bright blue eyes, perhaps from lack of sleep and also crying. His lips were dried that might be because of lack of water. Rei eyed his senior as Haruka turned towards Rin again.

"I… knew something bad will happen to Rin. And I want to stop him, but I couldn't," The memories of their promise came into his mind which cause him to pressed his head with his hands in frustration. "… and I only let him walk out. I'm the worse… if only I…"

"Rin-san would be upset if he saw you like this." Rei spoke up and Haruka's eyes widen as he turned towards Rei. Rei gave him a small smile as he closed his eyes.

"If I'm in Rin-san shoes, I would hate myself seeing someone I love crying, blaming themselves because they think what happen to me is because of them. The feeling of seeing our love one crying over us is like us killing them you know?" Rei took a glance of Haruka and then back to Rin. "And who would like it if we kill our love one? It's not your fault Haruka-senpai, this is fate, and there might be a meaning behind everything that is happening right now. Who knows right?" Rei looked up at Haruka, a smile on his lips. Haruka's eyes widen at his thought, wandering of his words.

"Rei…"

"W-Well, I-I know I'm not the one who suitable to speak about these things…!" Rei began to panic as he scratched his neck. Haruka just let out a small snort and chuckled lightly.

"I guess… you're right." Haruka agreed and Rei just nodded.

'_Rin… I'm sorry.'_

**xXxXx**

Rei left Haruka for the restroom, and leaving the older man alone again. Haruka eyes still haven't left Rin's unconscious body, as suddenly he felt a spin in his stomach that make him want to puke, but he held it back. He looked back at his boyfriend, a wondering look on his face.

"Rin… I wonder…" Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the doctor from yesterday with a nurse. The doctor walked into Rin's room and walked towards the bed. Haruka stood up as he walked towards the window, wanting to see what will the doctor do, but sadly the nurse pulled the curtain, covering everything with the thick fabric. Haruka let out a frustration sighed and went back to seat.

A few minutes past, Haruka kept waiting as suddenly the curtain been pulled back and the doctor walked out from the space and walked towards the door. Haruka quickly dashed towards it and he stopped in front of the door, on cue the doctor open the door. His dark eyes behind the glasses widen in surprised seeing the young man in front of him.

"D-D-Doctor. How is he?" Haruka asked weakly, and the doctor gave him a small smile.

"His condition is still unstable as his heartbeat is still slow, but somehow temperature risen slightly from yesterday. Who knows what will happen." The doctor explained as he turned towards the nurse who's currently tugging the blanket on Rin.

"The bullet did hit his fatal point, which is his lung, and the bullet missed his heart by few centimeters and he's lucky. But he loss quite a lot amount of blood, but we still managed somehow. Now it's all left to himself…" The doctor gave Haruka a reassuring smile and Haruka nodded in understanding.

"You can see him now if you want."

"R-Really doctor?"

"Sure. I think he might be better if you're right beside him."

"Huh?"

"You didn't know? Even though the patients in a deep coma, they can still hear and feel their surroundings. He might be physically sleeping, but his mental didn't. Who knows, he might be happier even though you just seat there besides him." The doctor laughed lightly as he patted Haruka's shoulder and walked out from the room with the nurse. Haruka quickly turned around and bowed to the doctor.

"Thank you doctor!" And the door closed with a low thud, leaving Haruka alone. Haruka quickly enter the room and rushed towards Rin's side. A small smile appeared on his face but it quickly turned into a frowned.

"Rin... you look terrible…" Haruka whispered as he pulled Rin's long bang behind and gently caressed his head. He gently put his hand on Rin's unwired hand, and he furrowed his eyebrows. Rin's hand isn't the usual warm one, it's cold with only slight warm that won't be enough for Haruka. He gripped Rin's hand tightly into his as he rubbed his knuckles on Rin's cheek.

"Do you know how worried I am idiot…?" Haruka whispered angrily as he kissed Rin's hand. Oh how much he miss Rin's rough hand intertwined with his. He saw bandages on Rin's chest which cause Haruka to grit his teeth in pain.

"Rin… I'm sorry…" He whispered, unaware a tear fell down from Rin's closed eyes.

**xXxXx**

"Where's Haru?" Makoto asked as they met Rei who's just stepped out from the restroom.

"Ah, he's still in the room when I left for the restroom just now." Rei explained and Makoto nodded and all of them walk towards the ICU room together. As Makoto opened the door, they blinked in surprised.

"Where's Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked again and they look around from left to the right. As they walked in, Gou looked towards the window and gasped.

"Haruka-senpai is with onii-chan!" She pointed out and all of them look at her direction and eyes widen in surprised. Haruka laid his head on the bed as his hand holding Rin's. Makoto gave them a soft smile and look at the young Matsuoka.

"Gou-chan. It's visiting time now, and only two people can enter one at a time. Now go on…" Makoto ushered the female into the room as Gou opened the door and enter it quietly, didn't want to disturb the unconscious males.

She walked to Rin's side, a soft smile plastered on her face. Rin seem like sleeping peacefully with Haruka being by his side. She gently swipe her hand on Rin's forehead lovingly but sadden that her brother warmth isn't the usual one…

"Onii-chan, I hope you alright right now. Mom is unwell, but she's fine so far, so you don't have to worry about us alright? Just take care of yourself…" Gou whispered in soft voice as she stroke her brother hand gently. She look towards Haruka and a soft smile plastered on her face.

"Onii-chan is lucky because you got people around you who cares about you. Please wake up soon onii-chan…" And with that, Gou kissed Rin's forehead and left the two alone, wiping the tears away. She had to be strong, for the sake of her brother and mother. She sighed loudly and stepped out from the room, and closed the door behind her softly.

"Ahh Gou-chan, is Haru-chan inside?" Nagisa asked as soon she stepped out from the room and she nodded.

"Yep, he's with onii-chan right now. He's asleep. I think it's your turn to visit onii-chan ne?" Gou proposed and they nodded, entered the room one by one.

**xXxXx**

Makoto looked on his watch and sighed. Nagisa blinked and look at his taller friend.

"What is it Mako-chan?"

"Ahh, it's nothing. It just the visiting time is almost up. I better go wake him up now." As Makoto stood up, Nagisa stood up and grinned down at him.

"I'll wake Haru-chan up. Be right back." And Nagisa entered the room, leaving the puzzling Makoto. The blond entered the room quietly ad grin as seeing Haruka and Rin sleeping peacefully. Nagisa gently shake the sleeping Haruka and Haruka woke up and look around, meeting with the grinning Nagisa.

"Haru-chan. The visiting time is almost over. It'll be better if we leave now." Nagisa spoke up as Haruka nodded sadly and he turned toward Rin with sad eyes. Nagisa left the two alone as Haruka stood up, his hand still holding Rin's hand tightly.

"Rin, I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow." Haruka kissed Rin's forehead and left the unconscious man alone in the room. Haruka walk out the room and the group smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, you look better now Haru." Makoto explained and Haruka sighed. He looked at Gou and then to Makoto.

"I'll sent Gou-chan home. So you will ride with Rei and Nagisa." Makoto spoke up and Haruka nodded in understanding. They left the hospital, unaware of a man that hiding behind a wall that's grinning with a sinister look eyeing their little group.

"Matsuoka Rin…"

**xXxXx**

Haruka tired blue eyes staring out the bright night city a driving Rei them to Haruka's house. Nagisa and Rei who sat at in front look at each other and Nagisa turned around to look at the chef.

"Ne ne Haru-chan, I was wondering if you want to stay with us? You know, for the time being?" Nagisa asked as Haruka averted his gaze from the city to the blond and back to the city.

"No."

"But Haruka-senpai…"

"I told you, I'll be fine." He stressed the word 'fine', and they went silent. Rei sighed and continue driving the car towards the apartment complex. As they arrive, Rei parked the car and Haruka stepped out from the car. Nagisa peeked his head out as the window were slowly pulled down.

"Haru-chan, if anything happen, make sure to call us alright?" Nagisa asked and Haruka nodded. They waved at him and leave him alone. Haruka sighed as he looked up at his apartment and walk inside the building.

"Alone again huh…?" Haruka whispered to himself as he entered the lift and pressed the 6th floor button. The music in the lift filled up the quietness in the small space, but Haruka just stay silent, thinking about Rin. The lift stop as he reached his level and the door opened. As Haruka stepped out, a man walk into the lift and their shoulders collided.

"I'm sorry." Haruka apologized but the man just ignored him as the door closed. Haruka shrugged his shoulder and he walked towards his apartment. As he took out the key, his eyes widen in shocked.

"W-Why is the door opened?" Haruka asked himself as he quickly pushed the door and his eyes blinked. Nothing is out of ordinary. He took the baseball bat that Rin hide under the shoes closet and he carefully step into the house, being careful as he's afraid that someone might still be inside.

He began to check the living room, then the kitchen and then the toilet and bathroom. He sighed in relief but as he opened the door to their bedroom, his eyes widen in horror. His tidy bed sheet were torn as his closet and Rin's desk been raided. He quickly checked for any sign of missing items and he sighed in relief. Luckily they didn't have any expensive or treasured items. As he walk towards his bed, he stepped on something sharp and he winced in pain. He looked down on the floor and his eyes widen.

"The picture…" He spoke up as he picked up a broken frame that used to held a picture of him and Rin grinning happily at the camera. Now he feel insecure and panicked began to arose in him. Why is that culprit took their picture instead of some money or any other things? He took out his phone and as he began to dial Makoto's number, he stopped and think. If he tell Makoto, what if the culprit will search Makoto? What if Makoto's the one will be hurt instead of him?

"… I guess nothing bad will happen. I'll be fine." He lied to himself as he began to tidy up the tiny shards and threw them away in the trash can.

**xXxXx**

"Ouch…" Haruka winced as he cut his finger with the knife. His friend gasped he rushed over to Haruka.

"Nanase-san, you better go wash the cut first. I-I'll get the bandage." And with that, he left Haruka as he sighed and quickly wash the cut. He flinch as the cold water fall on his cut. His friend came back and he wrapped the bandage around Haruka's finger.

"Are you alright Nanase-san?" He asked with worried and Haruka nodded. He sighed and then turned to his senior.

"Kusanagi-san! Nanase-san hurt himself again." He called out as Haruka's eyes widen in surprised and he began to panic as his short-tempered senior walk towards him. His senior swept his blond locks back with a sigh.

"Nanase, again? This is the third one for today. First you broken the glass, then the plate, and now the knife? Are you sure you alright?" The senior, Kusanagi asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. Haruka looked away, avoided his gazed and Kusanagi sighed again.

"I'll bringing you see Uta-san. Come with me."

"But!"

"No buts. Come on." He sternly commanded and Haruka sighed as he followed his taller senior towards their boss office. Kusanagi knocked on the door softly and as they heard a soft "Enter", he opened the door, revealing a middle-aged woman writing and signing the papers that scattered on her table.

"Uta-san." Kusanagi called out and the woman raised her dark violet eyes on the two men in front of him and her stress expression turned into a worry one.

"Nanase-kun, you look so pale. Are you alright?" Uta asked then Haruka nodded, but Kusanagi shook his head.

"He's not Uta-san. He's been constantly," Kusanagi glared towards Haruka as Haruka flinched under the glare then he turned his brown eyes back to the older woman in front of him. "… running into accidents because of his own carelessness. And I was wondering if you can give him some time off?" Kusanagi asked as his expression soften which cause Haruka eyes widen in surprised. Uta looked towards the young man as she slowly pushed back her chair and walk in front of him. She put her hands on Haruka's cheeks and he blinked.

"My oh my. You're looking so pale and restless. I heard about your boyfriend and I'm sorry about what happen. I know you're worried about him."

"Uta-san…" Haruka called her out as she gave him a kind smile.

"I'll give you three days off, so you can accompany your dearest in the hospital. Get some rest and be back in three days alright?" Uta spoke as she returned to her table and began to writing something down. His eyes widen as she gave him a slip of taking the days off.

"B-But Uta-san. Three days is too long." He looked down to her and she nodded.

"I understand your situation. And I prefer have the usual healthy, energetic passionate Nanase Haruka than having the weak, pale looking and clumsy Nanase Haruka." The older woman confessed with a sad sigh as Haruka deep in thought. Is he really look that bad?

"Just shut up Nanase and get some rest and come back in three days." Kusanagi groan and Haruka nodded then bowed to both of them.

"Thank you." And with that, Haruka left the office, hearing Uta laughing behind him.

"Oh Kusanagi-kun, you're blushing. You are worried about him huh?"

"I-I'm not! I just worried that if he acting like that, our business will fall."

"Oh you tsundere."

**xXxXx**

"Yo Nanase! Ya alright buddy?" Another senior put his arms over Haruka's shoulder as Haruka changes out from his uniform. Haruka sighed and look up at the bigger man as he suddenly flinched.

"Kuro-san?" Haruka tilted his head and the senior sighed and patted Haruka's head.

"Get well buddy. Ya looking like a zombie that I'm scared to shit." Kuro laughed loudly and Haruka just smiled weakly at his joke.

"Get some rest and go see ya boyfriend at the hospital. Looks like we have to cancel the party…" Kuro sighed as Haruka blinked in confussion.

"Pa…rty?"

"Ahh ya forgot? We want to celebrate ya birthday today, but yeah…" Kuro scratched his neck ackwardly as Haruka averted his eyes downward.

"We can celebrate it other time. Just go back and take plenty of rest alright?" Kuro patted Haruka's back and he nodded.

**xXxXx**

"Rin, I came again today." Haruka entered the room and a soft smile plastered on his face. He sat on the chair beside the bed and held Rin's hand tightly.

"I miss you Rin." Haruka whispered softly as he ran his thumb over Rin's hand. He smiled softly as he noticed Rin's lips purse up a little.

"Haru?" A voice asked and he looked behind him and saw puzzled Makoto. Haruka nodded at Makoto as Makoto walked besides him.

"You just arrived?" Haruka nodded answered Makoto question as the green eyed man sighed. He look over to Haruka and his eyes sadden.

"Haru… Have you eaten?" Makoto asked and Haru shook his head and a sighed escaped the tall man lips. He grabbed Haru's hand and pull him up.

"Makoto. What are you…"

"Let's go grab some lunch."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense! Now come on! We will come back later." And with that, Makoto pull Haruka away towards the café of the hospital.

**xXxXx**

Nagisa and Rei joined their lunch later on, and soon join by Gou also. After they finished, they went back to Rin's room. As they entered the lift and the door is about to closed, suddenly a hand manage to sneak in through and cause the door to back open, revealing a tired looking Sousuke and two other men behind him.

"Sousuke-kun!" Gou gasped and Sousuke gave her a soft smile and he entered the lift, followed by the two person.

"Who is this Yamazaki-kun?" Makoto asked and Sousuke look towards his two upper officers.

"This is Superintendent Matsumoto and Inspector Shiratori." Sousuke introduced them and they nodded at each other.

"Superintendent, Inspector, this is Matsuoka Gou, Rin's little sister." Sousuke introduced her and Gou bowed to both men and they nodded at her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother." Inspector Shiratori started and Gou nodded, getting tired of hearing people apologized about her big brother. Then the lift stop and the door opened. They stepped out from the lift and walk towards Rin's room. The two police entered and went to see Rin, leaving the others outside of the room. Sousuke let out a heavy sighed and sat on the chair.

"Sou-chan, you alright?" Nagisa asked worriedly and Sousuke shook his head.

"One of the dealers managed to escaped.." Sousuke whispered in low tune and everyone gasped.

"He ran away right before the backups came, so we didn't manage to arrest him. And now he's on the loose…" Sousuke hitched his breath and held the back of his head.

"Have you had enough sleep?" Gou asked and he shook his head again.

"I'll get back when those two finish visiting Rin." Sousuke explained and Gou sighed in relief. Sousuke blinked and he looked up towards Nagisa and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Russia right now?"

"Why are you sound like you hate me being here Sou-chan?!" Nagisa gasped dramatically and Sousuke rolled his eyes.

"Yamazaki." Inspector Shiratori called and Sousuke let out a sigh and look towards them and rubbed Gou's head.

"I'll be going now. See ya guys later." They nodded and as Sousuke walked past through Haruka, he whispered something that Haruka's eyes widen and he looked towards Sousuke's retreating body.

"_**Be careful Nanase…"**_

'_What is that supposed to mean…?'_

**xXxXx**

It's been a week since Rin's in the coma state, and Haruka physically became weaker and change. He's becoming pale and thinner as the usual bright blue eyes darken with the dark bangs under his eyes, which worried the others. His colleague at his workplace become more worried when Haruka being careless and become restless, as he continue working hard even though he was clearly doesn't have much energy left. But Haruka kept telling them he's fine and he became stubborn even though the constant nagging from Kusanagi.

"Rin, I'm here again today." Haruka greeted as he opened the door and entered the room, a sad smile plastered on his face as he walked towards Rin and sat on the usual chair. Visiting Rin is now his daily activities, he'll visit Rin every day after his shift is over. He let out a loud and dry cough as his vision turned blurry, but he quickly sit back straight again.

"I'm fine Rin. Don't worry…" Haruka whispered as he held Rin's hand tightly. Nothing bad happen after his house been broke in last week, and Haruka was relieved, but he still won't put his guard down. He still wondering why that culprit stole their picture instead of expensive items in their house. Like they have any, but still… Another coughs escaped his mouth then he cleared his throat. Now his throat felt like it was burning.

"Haru?" A new voice greeted him and he look behind him and saw Makoto with widen eyes. Makoto eyes sadden and he quickly rushed towards Haruka and put his hands on Haruka's pale cheeks.

"You… you not fine…"

"I'm fine Makoto."

"You're lying. Look how pale and tired you are…" Makoto worried said as he run his thumb under Haruka's eyes. Haruka pushed Makoto's hands away and look at Rin.

"I'll be fine." He whispered and Makoto gripped Haruka's wrist, his usual calm face turned into an angry one.

"Do you have any idea how worried we are? Seeing you like this, all skinny and pale and tired. Do you think I can just keep calm about this?" Makoto angrily asked and Haruka scowled his lips and look away from Makoto's angry stare.

"Why do you care?"

"Cause we worried about you! You can't keep lying while it was obvious Haru! Do you think Rin like it when seeing you like this?!" Haruka snapped his attention and look up at Makoto then to Rin's unconscious body. He saw Rin's eyebrows knitted, and he frowned.

"… What do you want me to do anyway…?"

"Eat, sleep, and have enough rest. You don't ev- HARU!" Makoto quickly caught Haruka as Haruka fallen down, unconscious. Makoto put his palm over Haruka's forehead and winced.

"And now you caught a fever…" Makoto frowned and walked out from the room with Haruka in his arms. As he rushed out from the room and search for a nurse, he was unaware of a man that's waiting behind a wall snickering. He took out a small glass bottle with a yellow liquid in it, and his face turned twisted.

"Kekeke, just you wait Matsuoka Rin. Oh, and what should I do with that lovely boyfriend of yours? Kekeke…" He snickered again as he kept the bottle back in his pocket and walk towards a direction, humming a song under his breath.

**xXxXx**

_Haruka opened his eyes slowly as his visions were blurry. He blinked few more times as his vision getting clearer and clearer, and his eyes widen. He was surrounded by darkness and coldness which cause him to shiver down to his spine. _

"_Hello? Anyone?" He called out, but only the echo of his voice heard. He stood up and a pain began to hit his head but he shook it off as he start to walk straight. He looked around him, noticed bubbles floating around. He blinked his blue eyes as a bubble suddenly floated in front of his face and popped._

"_**Haru, why are you so stubborn?" **__A familiar voice echoed which cause Haruka to widen his eyes._

"_Rin?" Suddenly another bubble popped, followed by another, and another._

"_**Haru, this is the best birthday present ever."**_

"_**Oi Haru. How about you cook something else?"**_

"_**Ahhhh dammit Haru! **_

_Haruka's eyes widen in horror as the bubbles began to popped and Rin's voice began to echoed around the empty space, and he began to run away aimlessly. But the voices keep playing, and suddenly angry shouting were heard._

"_**Aghh! That's what I don't like about you Haru!"**_

"_**Stop it!"**_

"_**Just shut up!"**_

_Haruka's eyes began to turn teary as he heard the hateful shouting and he closed his ears with his hands._

'No, no! Rin never said that to me!'

"_Haru!" Haruka opened his eyes and he saw Makoto, and he sighed out in relieved._

"_Makoto! I-"_

"_Rin couldn't make it."_

"_Huh? Makoto, what are you talking about?" Haruka asked as he began to stepped back as Makoto shook his head. Haruka groan and turned his heels and run away from Makoto, began to run away aimlessly again._

_He stopped on his track as suddenly pictures of him and Rin together floating around him. He eyes widen and he began to run again. As he running, he saw a faint light not far from him and he ran faster and faster towards the light then suddenly he fell down into a hole._

"_Ahhhhh!"_

"_Haru?" A voice called out and he opened his eyes, flinched by the bright light. _

"_Rin…?" Haruka called out as the image of the person in front of him become clearer and he grin._

"…_!" Wait, why can't he hear his own voice?_

"_Hey Haru. I'll going to work now." Rin grinned down to Haruka, and his eyes widen in horror._

"…_.!" His voice won't come out. Rin begin to walk towards the door, and Haruka try to reach out for him._

"Rin! Don't! You can't go!" _He want to yell, he want to shout out, but his voice won't escaped from his throat. He reached out his arm to Rin, but somehow Rin slowly began to walk away from him, walk farther away from him and it was terrifying for him._

"Rin!"

"_I will be going now Haru."_

"RIN!" _Darkness surrounded him again as he panting for breath. Coldness began to surrounded him and suddenly he heard gunshots in the darkness. _

"_W-What?" He looked around in the darkness, a feeling of uneasiness and scare starting to arouse inside of him. The gunshots began to continue until…_

"_Rin!" _

'R-Rin?' _Why did Sousuke yelled Rin's name? What happen? He began to panic as he began to walk around in the darkness, trying to search for a wall or anything that can support him as his head become heavy and heavier every minute._

"_Nanase…" A voice calling him from behind and he turned around then his eyes widen, horrified as he saw Sousuke holding a soulless Rin in his arms._

"_I'm sorry… Rin…"_

"_NOOOO!" _

"Sir! Sir calm down!" Haruka snapped open his eyes and he saw a worried looking female nurse and white surrounding. How did he…

"Oh thank goodness you woke up… Are you alright?" The nurse asked worried and he looked around the room. How did he come here…?

"You passed out in Matsuoka-san's room, and Tachibana-san brought you here. I'll call the doctor, be right back." The nurse left the male alone in the room, and he sighed.

'_What kind of dream is that...?' _He asked himself as he slowly sat up, ignoring the thumping pain in his head but he fall on the bed again, his head clearly felt heavy.

"Ah so you woke up Nanase-kun." A young woman entered the room and walk towards him.

"Doctor…?" Haruka asked with a hoarse voice and she nodded. She took out a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth, which surprised him.

"Your body is really weak Nanase-kun. You haven't had enough rest and you've over-work yourself even though you don't have any more energy." The thermometer beeped and she took it out from his mouth and sighed.

"I had to hold you for few days. You have a high fever, and you being weak and hungry, you don't even have energy left. Have some rest Nanase-kun." And with that, the doctor left the room, leaving Haruka alone. He sighed and turned to his left, facing the window.

"Rin…" He whispered the name and he tried to sit up but as soon he sit, a painful sting hit his head and he fallen back on the bed. An unsteady and loud breathing as he began to coughing again and again. He looked up as his surrounding starting to turn blurry. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'_Haru… Where are you?'_

"R-Rin?" Haruka opened his tired eyes, and suddenly his stomach began to flip which cause him want to throw up but nothing came out. He coughed again and he shifted his body to find a comfortable sleep position, and suddenly he felt a pain in his heart and his eyes widen.

'_W-Why am I feel uneasy?'_ He asked himself and he blinked few times. The pain and thumping grow stronger and he sat up, battling the pain that floating in his head. He put down his feet on the cold floor and as he stood up, he quickly support himself against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Rin…" His chest began to clench as he walk slowly out of the room.

'_Why am I… feeling this way?'_

**xXxXx**

"Thanks for the uniform Ao-san." The man smirked as he threw the naked unconscious male nurse into the closet and he locked the door. He adjusted the uniform on him then devious grin appeared on his pale face. He took out the bottled liquid and kept it back, the grin still on his face and he began to walk towards Rin's room. He stopped as he saw 2 people outside of the room.

'_Shit!' _He mentally cursed and hide behind the wall. He peeked over and saw Gou and Makoto chatting.

'_I need some back-up plan… That's it!'_

**xXxXx**

"Makoto-senpai, how's Haruka-senpai?" Gou asked worriedly and Makoto sighed as he looked at her.

"The doctor told me he's weak and had a high fever. So they had to held him here for few days…"

"I see…" Gou mumbled under her breath and then they heard approaching footsteps. They look up to see a nurse stop in front of them. Gou eyes blinked at the pale yet handsome young man with long blond hair that tied into a ponytail.

"You are...?" Makoto tilted his head to side, he never saw this man before. Where is the usual nurse?

"Ah, I'm replacing Ao-san today. Something urgent came up, so I'll replace him cleaning Matusoka-san today. My name is Suzuki." The man answered and they nodded.

"Please take care of my brother Suzuki-san." Gou smiled tiredly at him and he nodded, excused himself as he entered the room, then he smirked.

"What a bunch of idiots." He chuckled darkly as he looked up to see unconscious Rin who is sleeping peacefully. He put the cleaning stuffs aside and he walked towards Rin, taking out a syringe and the liquid bottled. He inserted the liquid into the syringe and he look at it, the grin still haven't wiped out from his face. He stood besides Rin, and he inserted the needle into Rin's forearms, and pushed the liquid in. As he pulled out the needle, he darkly laughing as he pulled his bangs back.

"Few more minutes… and that drug will take effect…" He whispered as his hand began to travel on Rin's arm, to his chest and to his neck then his face.

"You got a pretty face and body. But I'm into your little boyfriend more… I wonder how he taste like, ne Rin-chan?" He whispered lowly, his half-lidded eyes travel on Rin's sleeping body as his hand began to move to the oxygen mask.

**xXxXx**

After the man entered Rin's room, Gou began to feel uneasy which caught Makoto attention.

"What is it Gou-chan?" Makoto asked as Gou look up at him with a terrified look.

"That man before…" She whispered then she quickly stood up and opened the door and as she entered the ICU room, her eyes widen.

"Stay away from my brother!" Gou shouted as Suzuki stopped himself from taking off Rin's oxygen mask, his eyes widen seeing Gou at the door. He clicked his tongue and ran towards the entrance. Gou quickly stopped him but he roughly pushed her to side, which caused her to fall on the floor.

"Gou-chan?!" Makoto entered the room and suddenly Suzuki pushed him to side and run away from the room.

"Makoto-senpai! Stop him! Stop him!" Gou shouted at him and Makoto without doubt quickly chase Suzuki down. Gou saw a yellow liquid and used syringe on the floor, and suddenly Rin's body began to shake. Her eyes widen and she quickly stood up and pressed the emergency button. She pressed it repeatedly as her eyes began to turn teary seeing Rin's began to sweating and panting.

"O-Onii-chan!"

Suddenly Rin's eyes snapped opened and his back began to arch as he gripped the bed sheet tightly. His body began to shaking terribly as the heart monitor rate became higher and higher. Blood began to flow out from his nose.

"Aghhhh!" He scream as veins began to appear on his body, and his body began to ache. Gou eyes widen in horrified seeing her brother in pain as she tap the help button furiously.

"Onii-chan! Doctor! Please hurry!"

**xXxXx**

"You! Stop!" Makoto shouted as he run after Suzuki. Suzuki cursed how fast Makoto is and as he turned around the corner, he stopped on his track as now he's at the waiting room, and eyes on him. He groaned and he looked around for an escaped.

"Stop that man!" Makoto shouted were heard and suddenly his eyes widen and a grin spread on his face.

'_Lucky you are here babe.' _He took out his gun from his pocket and he began to run towards…

"Haru!" Makoto eyes widen as Suzuki put the gun against Haruka's head as he struggle in Suzuki's arm. Haruka panted hard as he felt Suzuki's arm wrapped tighter around his neck and he wheezed for air. His head become heavier and he closed his eyes, tiredness overcome his body. Suzuki licked his lips as he pressed his lips on the crook of Haruka's neck which caused the raven head to gasp.

"Help!" A nurse scream and Suzuki glared at the woman.

"Shut up! All people, down on the floor now and stay quiet!" He pointed his gun to the people in the room and people began to panic and follow his orders. Makoto frowned as he also follow his order, afraid Suzuki will harm Haruka.

"Y-You…" Haruka panted out and Suzuki smirked at this. He held Haruka's chin and kissed Haruka deeply, which cause Haruka eyes widen and he began to struggle. Suzuki being the bigger and stronger held Haruka tighter into his arm as he pulled away. Haruka's eyes turned teary and Suzuki laughing loudly at this.

"Oh Haru, Haru. Keep quiet or you going to be treated worse than this." Suzuki hissed which cause Haruka tensed up and stayed silent. Suddenly a loud beeping were heard from the reception table and the nurse eyes widen at this.

"Doctor! Matsuoka-san is-!"

"Shut it bitch!" Suzuki pointed his gun to the nurse then to the doctor. "If you help Rin, I'll kill this guy right here, right now. Let him suffer, I drugged him and it will kill him in 10 minutes."

"Yo-!"

"Say goodbye to you precious Rin, Haru." Suzuki whispered seductively into Haruka's ear, and tear start to stream down his cheeks. He hated it, when Suzuki call him the nicknamed Rin and his friends call him with. His stomach began to flipped again, and he closed his mouth with his hand which cause Suzuki to chuckled.

"Lucky me, you're weak right now. I wonder what will you do to me if you're strong huh?" Oh how feel so weak right now. If only he didn't sick, if only…

"Haru!"

"Shut it big guy. Or I had to kill you too." Suzuki glared at Makoto and he stayed silent, but suddenly Makoto's lips purse up, which cause Suzuki pissed off.

"What are ya smirking ass fa-"

"You're the ass face here, fucker." An angry voice behind both of them, and as Suzuki turned around, a hard punch were against his face which cause him to fall back. Haruka fall down on the ground and he look up to see an angry looking Sousuke as he glaring daggers at Suzuki.

"Doctor, go help Rin now." And with that, the doctor and nurses quickly ran towards Rin's room. Suzuki groaned as he held his hurting jaw while his hands wander on the floor for his gun, but Sousuke stepped on Suzuki's hand and he scream in pained.

"You fucker… What did you do to Rin…?" Sousuke asked and Suzuki let out a small chuckled, then turned into a dark laughter which cause Makoto and people around to shiver hearing that laughter of his.

"I drugged him. Oh, the drug is a powerful one indeed. And guess what? I put it in an amount that will impossible for him to survive. Oh no no." He chuckled darkly and Sousuke twisted his heel on Suzuki's hand which caused him to scream.

"Why?"

"Because…" He look up at Sousuke with a twisted pyscho grinned which cause Sousuke to taken aback. "I want him dead! He's the first person that survived all of my shots! And I won't let any single one of my target alive! I'll kill them in every way possible! Hahahaha!" Suzuki took out a folded knife in his pocket and Sousuke on cue began to step back, avoided the aggressive stabs from the laughing Suzuki.

"And he stopped me from killing you Sousuke! Hahah! Do you even know how devastated I am when I shot him instead of you?! While all I want is to kill you?! Oh how much I will enjoy killing you instead of him! Hahahaha!"

"Yo-! Aghh!" Sousuke groaned as Suzuki stabbed him in his arm, but Suzuki quickly pull his knife back and lick the blood on the knife, and Sousuke face crunched up in disgust.

"Oh. I was so upset when he protected you, as I should call you my perfect prey. So I raided his house, it isn't hard to hacked into his phone and track his house phone. And I searched around the house, wanting to find something that might help me, but," Suzuki glanced to Haruka who's currently in Makoto's arm. "… I found Haru's picture in that house. Oh my my, I fall over heels for him, those bright blue beautiful eyes of him. So I thought, _"If I kill Rin, I can have Haru all for myself…"_. Funny isn't it?" Suzuki chuckled again and Sousuke growled.

"So you're the sniper and the missing person…"

"Ahh yes yes! That's me! Ahh sadly, I can't shoot Rin, since Haru's always with him. I can't kill his precious dead boyfriend in front of him right? So yeah, I took the alternate ending, by killing him using the drug… And my, it is more enjoyable killing your prey with your own hand instead of your weapon. But sadly I can't see his react of the drug. Ah well. " Suzuki grinned as he spinning the knife in his hand skillfully while his hazel eyes on Sousuke.

"But I guess I should have kill you right after I shot Rin, ne?" And with that, Suzuki gripped his knife and began to jump on Sousuke, and suddenly their eyes widen in surprised as Suzuki's eyes widen in horror.

"Haru!"

"Nanase!"

"Haru! Oh no no no!" Suzuki dropped his knife and as he was about to caught Haruka's fallen body, Makoto jumped on him and cause Suzuki fallen flat on the ground. Makoto quickly grab and spin Suzuki's arms to his back and locked his wrists with his hands.

"Nanase!" Sousuke caught Haruka as Haruka panting for breath as his face were red. Makoto look worriedly at Haruka then his attention turned towards the man under him.

"Don't you dare to land your filthy hand on Haru…" Makoto muttered as his tone became deadly, which cause Suzuki to struggle under the larger man, but failed as Makoto tighten his grip on Suzuki's wrist.

"Officer Yamazaki!" A policeman arrived and Sousuke quickly turned towards him.

"Arrest that man! He's the wanted person!" Sousuke commanded and the policeman arrest Suzuki and pull him up. Makoto quickly rushed towards Haruka and held him.

"Haru, oh Haru…" Makoto examined Haruka and sighed in relief, luckily he only got stabbed in his arm, so nothing serious happen. Sousuke sighed and glare at Suzuki.

"Haru! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't do that to you! I'm sor- OFFF!"

"Officer Yamazaki!" The officer gasped out as Sousuke punched Suzuki again and again, and he began to panting out for breath.

"Take him away, before I kill him with my own hands…"

"Ye-Yes! Come now!"

"Haru! I'm sorry! Please! I'm really sorry!" Suzuki shouting faded away as the officer entered the lift with him. Everyone sighed in relieved as a doctor rushed towards Haruka.

"Haru, why did just jumped out like that?" Makoto asked worriedly as Haruka landed his heavy head on Makoto's shoulder as the doctor began to put bandage on his injured arm.

"It just… my body moved by itself…" Haruka simply answered and the two men look at each other and shrugged. Sousuke sighed and he hit Haruka's head lightly.

"You and Rin... Idiots." Sousuke muttered as Haruka softly smiled.

"Haruka-senpai! Makoto-senpai! Sousuke-kun!" Gou run towards them and she gasped at the sight of Haruka.

"Haruka-senpai! You!"

"I'm fine Kou. How's Rin?" Haruka asked and Gou eyes began to turn teary and she held Haruka's hand.

"H-He, the doctor had to pull him to the emergency room. Oh god… h-he look so…" Gou hiccupped as remembering the pain sight of her brother, and she started to cry into Haruka's shoulder. Haruka eyes widen, horrified.

"Let me…"

"Haru?" Haruka stood up suddenly and rushed towards the emergency room, but suddenly his head began to feel heavy again and his body grow weaker and unstable which cause him to fall but Sousuke grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Nanase, you can't walk right now…" Sousuke whispered worriedly and Haruka turned towards Sousuke angrily.

"Let me see Rin now…!" He shouted and they look towards each other and nodded. They obey him and bring Haruka to the emergency room and as soon as they arrived in front of the ER, Haruka's eyes widen as he dropped his arms from Makoto's shoulder. A tear dropped down his cheek as his blue eyes on the bright red light on the wall.

'_Rin, why I can't feel you anymore…?' _Haruka placed his hand over his heart and clenched his shirt, his breathing became heavy suddenly.

'_Don't leave me… please…'_

**xXxXx**

It's been hours since Rin had been pulled into the ER, as Haruka sitting on the chair, waiting for Rin to come out safely from the room.

"Gou-chan…" Nagisa whispered her name worriedly as she crying in her hands.

"H-He looked so terrible… He was shaking, sweating and shouting like he was in pained… A-And b-blood began to… Oh!" Gou crying more as Nagisa and Rei hugged her for comfort. Haruka who listen to this began to ball his fist. He stood up slowly and walk towards the toilet weakly.

Water running out from the tap as he begin to wash his mouth, his face, his neck. He

felt so disgusted by Suzuki. Suzuki scents of cigarettes lingering on his body as he want to puke out everything, those saliva of Suzuki's that's filled in his mouth and throat which make him sick and disgusted.

He weakly walk out from the bathroom and sat on the chair again. Gou look at him as her eyes were red and tears stained on her cheeks. Hearing Gou's story about Rin, Haruka can't imagine how much pain Rin had to go through as he gripped his knees in anger.

"Nanase." Haruka look up to see Sousuke sitting next to him, looking at him with concern and worried look. Sousuke wander his eyes around to see the other's also looking worried towards their friend.

"I have to interrogate you if you don't mind?" Sousuke asked and Haruka nodded in understanding. Sousuke took out a small notepad and pan from his chest pocket and open it.

"Can you tell me how Suzuki knew your name?" Haruka shook his head and Sousuke sighed.

"Can you tell me… why didn't you tell us your house been raided by him?" At this, Haruka jolted as he heard gasped from Nagisa and Gou. Makoto's calm eyes still glued on him as Rei eyes widen in surprised. Haruka averted his eyes away as he heard a frustration sighed from Sousuke.

"I'm asking this as your friend. Not as a policeman Nanase. You're not helping us if you keep acting like this." Sousuke gripped Haruka's shoulder which caused the smaller man to wince. Sousuke sighed as he put down his hand while his teal eyes on Haruka. Haruka stared down on his knees and he let out a huge sighed.

"It… happened on the second day Rin got into ICU, after Nagisa and Rei dropped me off." Haruka began to explain as all of their eyes widen. Makoto opened his mouth but Gou tugged his sleeve which caused him to stay silent and his focus turn back to Haruka.

"After they dropped me off, I went to our apartment and I was shocked when the door was opened. I rushed inside and took the bat Rin kept for my safety and roamed inside. There's no one there, and there's no sign of anything that been stolen or anything. But when I entered our bedroom, it was a mess and a photo of me and Rin were missing and the frame shattered on the floor…" He heard shuffling a suddenly a clear plastic bag were given to him and he blinked. He looked up at it and his eyes widen in horrified.

"Is this the picture?" Sousuke asked and Haruka nodded. The beautiful picture of him and Rin been tear to half, as Rin's side were burned while only his part were fine. Haruka took the plastic bag and as he turned it around, he felt a lump stuck in his throat.

"_**Haru's mine!"**_

"_**I love him!"**_

"_**Beautiful man!"**_

"_**Haru, you will be mine."**_

Those sentences were written in messy handwriting and there is a few drops of semen on his picture. He crunched his face in disgusted and handed it back to Sousuke.

"Put that… away from me." Haruka begged and Sousuke nodded. Nagisa look at Haruka then to the picture.

"How… did Suzuki knew Haru-chan and Rin-chan's name?" Nagisa questioned as Rei examined the picture.

"There's _'Rin and Haru'_ written under the picture. So I guess that's how he knew." Rei commented and Sousuke nodded in agreement.

"Haru…" Makoto sat beside Haruka and he placed his hand on Haruka's shoulder but Haruka swipe it away. Sousuke sighed as he stood up and look towards Gou.

"I'll be going now. I need to file the report and interrogate Suzuki. Tell me when Rin's finish." Gou nodded and Sousuke patted Gou's head and kisses her forehead which caused Makoto to frown and him to smirk. Nagisa and Rei just rolled their eyes and Sousuke left them.

One hour turn to three hours, and they kept waiting. Haruka had fallen asleep on Makoto's lap as he refused to go back to his room even though the doctor already nagged at him but he being too stubborn doesn't even care about his health. Makoto sighed as he look at Gou's who's landing her head against his shoulder and he kissed on top of her forehead. Then he heard snickered and his face turn bright and saw Nagisa and Rei who's standing not far away from him.

"I-I thought you guys!"

"We just went to the toilet for a while Mako-chan. Don't worry, we won't tell Rin-chan you are taking advanta-"

"I'm not taking advantage!"

"Explain the kiss earlier." Rei adjusted his glasses and Makoto let out a groan and both of them chuckled.

"Just tell her Makoto-senpai." Rei gave Makoto a supportive smile as Makoto groan and face palm. He look at the duo between the fingers.

"Easier say than done…" He commented and they both chuckled. Nagisa looked up at the light then suddenly it turned off which cause the blond to gasp loudly.

"Ahh! It's over!" Nagisa pointed out and Haruka suddenly woke up and stood up as he look towards the door, hoping for a good news. Gou mumbles under her breath as she rubbing her eyes sleepily and stood up as the door opened.

"Doctor, how's Rin?" Haruka asked as the doctor took off his mask and he look up at Haruka then to the others.

"We tried to extract it, luckily the drug haven't reach his any of his organs since we managed to extract it in time. But I won't guarantee his safety. The chance of his living is," The doctor went silent as all of them waiting his answer. "… 30%. Let's just wish for a miracle." Gou eyes widen in surprised

"Gou-chan!" Makoto shouted in panic as he caught her body. He looked down on her face and sighed. She just passed out from hearing the news.

Haruka's turned petrified as his widen blue eyes staring at the doctor. He fell a sudden burden fallen hard on him as images of Rin began to flashing in his mind.

"Rin…"

**xXxXx**

"You think Nanase-san is alright?" A woman colleague asked her friends worriedly as the three women glancing at Haruka who's currently arranging the plates on the counter. The other two shook their head and they sighed.

"How long has it been since his boyfriend entered ICU?" One of them asked and the other one counted with her finger.

"3 weeks."

"It must be hard for him…"

"Hey! Stop gossiping and get back to work!" Kusanagi shouted angrily and they get back to work. Kusanagi eyed Haruka as he jabbed his elbow on Kuro's ribs.

"Kuro, he's becoming worse." Kusanagi pointed out as Kuro look towards their junior worriedly.

"I think we should…" Kuro turned towards Kusanagi and Kusanagi sighed and nodded.

**xXxXx**

"You're fired Nanase-kun." Uta spoke as Haruka eyes widen in surprised.

"W-Why…?" Haruka look at Kuro and Kusanagi who stood beside Uta's desk as they look at Haruka.

"You're distracted. And you become weaker since 3 weeks ago Nanase-kun. And it will be worse if you keep burdening yourself." Uta explained as Kuro nodded in agreement. Haruka looked down on his feet then he felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Kusanagi.

"Come back to us when you're all better kid." Kusanagi gripped Haruka's shoulder nd Haruka weakly nodded.

"We always open our arms Nanase-kun, all you need to do is have some rest and be healthy again. Then you're welcome back to us. You can go now." Haruka nodded as he stepped out from the office with heavy heart.

**xXxXx**

"I'm sorry Nanase-san. But I can't let you enter the room." The officer stopped Haruka as he about to enter Rin's ICU room. Haruka look up at him then on the knob. After what happen with Suzuki, the Police Department decided to assign few officers to guard Rin as they afraid they're might still someone who have grudge on Rin. And it stresses Haruka out so much, as he really need Rin by his side now.

"Please… let me see him…" Haruka begged the officer but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't."

"Just let him in. He won't do anything to Rin." A voice spoke up and they look behind Haruka to see Sousuke stood behind him.

"O-Officer Yamazaki!" The officer saluted as Sousuke nodded at him. He waved at Haruka and Haruka nodded at him. The officer sighed as he moved aside to let Haruka enter the room. Haruka turned the knob and he entered the room and as soon as he saw Rin, his heart felt at ease and he sat beside Rin and held his hand.

"Rin, I'm here again." Haruka softly whispered as he run his thumb over Rin's pale hand as a soft smile appeared on his lips. The coldness of Rin's hand cause Haruka to tighten his gripped as his body began to tremble.

"I need you Rin. It's been hard for me ever since you…" Haruka chocked the word, but he let out a sighed. "… Wake up. When will you wake up idiot…?" Haruka landed his head on the bed as his eyes started to feel heavy and he slowly closes his eyes.

Sousuke opened the door and he stopped mid-track then a soft smile appeared on his lips and he left the room. The officer looked up at Sousuke as he tilted his head.

"Where is he Officer Yamazaki?"

"Ahh, let him be. It'll be better for both of them anyway." With that, Sousuke left the officer speechless, remembering the scene of calm Haruka and sleeping Rin.

**xXxXx**

"_Haru… Oi Haru. Wake up…" _A soft yet gentle whispered were heard as Haruka opened his eyes slowly. He blinked as his blurry vision become clearer and he look towards Rin, a tired smile appeared on his face.

"Rin…" Haruka whispered his name as the coldness of Rin's hand still hadn't disappeared in his hand. Haruka was scared, scared of losing Rin as the doctor mention the percentage of Rin's life become lower ever since Suzuki drugged him. And imagining living without Rin broke his heart.

"Please wake up…" He caressed Rin's cheek with his knuckles as his cheek become wet with tears. Droplets fall on Rin's hand and suddenly his index finger twitch. Haruka's eyes widen as he look at Rin's hand.

"R-Rin?!" Haruka stood up as he peered over Rin's face. His blue eyes sparkles as the said man open his eyes slowly and blinked, and a small yet tired smile appeared on his lips.

"R-Rin! W-Wait! Let me call the doctor!" Haruka pressed the help button few times and he turned towards Rin again as his eyes become teary. He put his hands on Rin's pale cheeks and start to showered Rin with kisses. He kissed Rin on the head, then the forehead, on the eyelid and his cheeks. He pulled back with a soft yet gentle smile as he rubbed Rin's cheeks with his thumbs gently.

"Hey Rin…" He whispered softly and the red head struggled to raise his hand but he still being weak, failed. Haruka noticed this and he held Rin's hand tightly and he kissed Rin's knuckles. Rin muttered words under his breath and Haruka lowered himself and put his ear close to Rin's lips.

"_H-Haru… Happy birthday…"_ Haruka's eyes widen in surprised as tears start to fall down his cheeks more. He interlaced his fingers with Rin and he kissed Rin's knuckles again.

"I-Idiot… Idiot… You an idiot…" Haruka whispered through the sobs as Rin softly smiled at him.

**xXxXx**

"Haru, just what happen to you…?" Rin asked weakly with his hoarse voice as he touched Haruka's pale cheek with care. Haruka nuzzled into Rin's hand as he shook his head.

"Nothing happen…" Haruka replied tiredly and Rin furrowed his brows. It's been a week since Rin woke up, but he still being weak as his heart beat is still low, so the doctor had to hold him back for another one month. But they moved him to a normal ward, which was easier for Haruka to visit him anytime. He even sleepover in Rin's ward.

"Really…?" Rin worriedly asked as Haruka nodded at this. Being with Rin is enough for him, as now he can enjoy being with him and felt his warmth again. Rin sighed as he interlaced his fingers with Haruka's. Haruka start to fallen asleep and Rin sighed at this.

"Idiot… Why are you lying to me…?" Rin asked himself as he run his fingers over Haruka's hair. And suddenly the door opened, reveal Makoto and Sousuke entered the room. Rin nodded at them as both of them walked towards him.

"How are you Rin?" Makoto asked and Rin just groaned and glanced to the outside of the window.

"Body cramps." Rin complained and they both chuckled. Rin look towards Haruka and turned to Makoto.

"Makoto… can you take Haru to the couch over there? Let him sleep on the couch." Rin asked as Makoto nodded and picked Haruka up as he moved him towards the couch. Sousuke sat on the chair and Rin look at him with a tired look.

"Sousuke… what happen in the whole month?"

"H-huh?" Sousuke turned his head to Rin, his eyes widen as his teal eyes met with red. Rin's clenched his fist.

"What happen…? Haru's is all skinny and pale. And my heart beat isn't normal as I sometimes feel pain in my body. The doctor won't tell me anything…" Rin groaned and Sousuke turned towards Makoto. Makoto just nodded as he put the blanket over Haruka's sleeping body. Sousuke sighed as he look up to Rin.

"If… I tell you what happen, don't you ever panic." Sousuke demanded and Rin nodded. Sousuke began to tell Rin everything, and as Sousuke kept telling Rin, Rin's eyes widen in anger as he clenched the sheet tighter into his hand. His bangs over-shadowed his eyes as gritted his teeth.

"Suzuki… had sexual desire on Nanase."

That's it, Rin slammed his hand on the bed table as he began to panting. The heart monitor screen show his heart rates risen which cause Makoto to panic.

"R-Rin! Calm down!" Makoto interrupted and Rin glared towards him which cause the olive-head man to flinched.

"Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when Haruka been sexually harassed by that creep! Heck, he didn't even told me he got fired! H-He…!"

"Do you know how bad is it for him?" Rin snapped as Sousuke spoke up and he turned to Sousuke.

"He felt bad since he's become a victim because of you. And if you knew about this, he think that you might blaming yourself, and he didn't want that…" Sousuke turned his head to sleeping Haruka and his eyes soften.

"He's actually getting better than before Rin. Don't worry." Makoto assured Rin and Rin let out a huge sighed and calm down.

"Besides, you can punch that bastard when you get out from the hospital anyway." At this, Rin smirked. That's a nice proposal…

Suddenly the door was opened, revealing the panting young Matsuoka. Rin blinked and then he grinned at her.

"O-Onii-chan…" Gou sobs as Rin gave her a gentle smile.

"Welcome back. I heard you went to Osaka." Rin spoke up and she nodded as suddenly she hugged him tightly

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't there when you wake up…" Gou hiccupped as Rin slowly rubbed her arm as he shushed her. He kissed on top of her forehead lovingly.

"It's fine… You busy with work. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you are stress with work." Gou shook her head and her eyes brighten up.

"N-No it's fine! Sousuke-kun and Makoto-senpai supported me when you in coma." Gou grinned as Sousuke and Makoto flinched at the mention of their name. Rin glared towards them, mouthing _'I'll see you guys later about this…'_

**xXxXx**

A month had passed and Rin finally free from the hospital. Rin and Haruka bowed to the doctor and thanked him, and they walked out from the hospital. Rin stretches himself as he inhale the air happily.

"It's nice to be out from the hospital." Rin grinned and Haruka nodded in agreement. And suddenly a car parked in front of them and the door opened, revealing Sousuke. Sousuke helped both of them by putting their back inside the boot as they both entered the car. After Sousuke finished, he entered the car and drove off.

"Rin, when will you get back to department?" Sousuke asked and Rin blinked at this. He looked towards Haruka and he smiled softly.

"The doctor told me I had to rest for a week, so I guess I'll be back next week." Rin explained and Sousuke nodded in understanding. Haruka smiled at Rin and their hands tighten.

**xXxXx**

"Uwaaaa! Home sweet home!" Rin shouted happily as he landed his back on the bed as he snuggled himself into the pillow. Haruka chuckled lightly as he began to unpack the luggage. Rin smirked at this and suddenly Haruka felt a hand wrapped around his waist.

"O-Oi Rin!"

"Haru, I want to eat dinner now…" Rin whispered and Haruka just sighed and nodded. Rin lowered his lips on Haruka's ear and he blew into his ear.

"And can I have you after dinner?" Haruka flushed at this and hits Rin's hand.

"D-D-Don't ask anything weird Rin!" Haruka yelped and Rin just laughed at his reaction. Haruka sighed and went to the kitchen, followed by Rin. As Haruka took out a mackerel from the fridge, he heard a sighed.

"Really Haru? Mackerel again? Sheesh… eat something else will ya?" Haruka's eyes widen in surprised and he turned back, meeting a grinning Rin. Haruka's eyes soften and he took out a meat instead.

**xXxXx**

Haruka placed the grilled meat on the table as he put another side dish. Rin was helping Haruka with the rice and the drinks. They sat down and clapped their hands.

"Itadakimasu." Haruka putted the meat into his mouth and he heard a excited yelped escaped from the red head lips.

"This is good! You should cook this more Haru!" Rin praised Haruka and he stared at Rin. Rin stopped eating as he noticed Haruka's stared and blinked.

"What is it Haru? Something's wrong?" Rin worried asked and Haruka just gave him a smile and shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I just miss this moment." Haruka spoke up and Rin gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Yeah…"

**xXxXx**

"Haruuu, another round please." Rin begged as Haruka just groaned as he hide his face into the pillow.

"I'm tired Rin… Just let me sleep. We already did it 3 rounds already…" Haruka mumbled and Rin just sighed.

"Man Haru, you should build up more." Rin whispered under his breath as Haruka glared towards him which caused the red head to laugh nervously, scratching his head.

"I was joking I was joking. Fine fine. We have enough for today huh?" Rin grinned as he covered their naked form with the brown blanket. Haruka sighed and suddenly he felt a pair of arm wrapped around his waist and pull him closer, causing his back collided with Rin's hard chest.

"I knew it. Haru's the best heater in the world." Rin whispered into Haruka's ear and Haruka just chuckled lightly under his breath.

"You are an idiot…"

**xXxXx**

Haruka become healthier and happier now, as he can work back at the old restaurant he worked and Rin got back to work at the Police Department. Haruka sighed happily as he took off his uniform and hang it in the locker.

"Yo Nanase! How are ya buddy? How's the first day coming back here?!" Kuro cheerfully greeted as he put his arm around Haruka's shoulder and he smiled softly.

"It's great to be back Kuro-san." Haruka smiled and Kuro just laughed.

"Man, I'm glad you becoming better now! Anyway, you're shift is over, so you can go back home now!"

"I'm intended to." Haruka spoke up and Kuro just chuckled. Suddenly they heard a cough and their attention turned towards Kusanagi.

"Nanase, good to see you back." Kusanagi nodded and Haruka nodded back. Kuro grinned as he waved at Haruka then left towards Kusanagi.

"Oi Kusanagi, why are your ears is red huh? You such a tsundere!"

"S-Shut it!" Their voice trailed off and Haruka just smiled and walked out from the restaurant through the back door. Haruka finally finished his first day at work, and it's really fun compared to the last day he worked here a month ago. He let out a sighed and head back home.

**xXxXx**

"Happy birthday!" Popping were heard as clapping echoed through the house. Haruka blinked in surprised. Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Makoto, Sousuke and Rin were there. A banner written "Happy Birthday Haruka" tied up as few balloons decorated the living room. A cake placed on the table in the middle of room. Haruka looked around, speechless.

"B-But my birthday is 2 months ago…" Haruka whispered and Nagisa just laughed.

"It's not fair if we didn't celebrate Haru-chan's birthday! So we celebrate it today! Happy birthday Haru-chan! Here's your present!" Nagisa cheerfully shouted as he gave Haruka a wrapped box.

"Happy belated birthday Haruka-senpai, here's a gift from me!" Gou gave him a small package and he smiled and nodded.

"Nanase, here's your present." Sousuke placed the present on Haruka's hand and he nodded and whispered a small thanks. Rei came up to him and place a huge wrapped box on the table.

"Happy birthday Haruka-senpai! I hope you will be happy with my present!" Rei shyly blurted out and Haruka gave him a smile.

"Thanks Rei."

"Haru." Makoto greeted him and Haruka looked towards his best friend. Makoto smiled as he gave Haruka a wrapped present.

"Happy birthday Haru. Sorry that we celebrate this pretty late…" Makoto chuckled nervously as he scratches his cheek and Haruka just smiled.

"Thanks a lot Makoto. Thank you guys." Haruka whispered as a small smile appeared on his face. Nagisa pushed Rin forward to Haruka.

"O-O-Oi Nagisa!"

"It's Rin-chan's turn!" Nagisa spoke up and Rin just sighed. He looked up at Haruka with a slight tint of pink on his cheek and Haruka blinked in confusion. Rin began to scratch his neck and he intertwined his fingers with Haruka which cause the raven head blush.

"Haru, from the moment we met, my world has kept expanding. This great big world that goes on forever…" Rin took out a small box and as he opened it, Haruka's eyes sparkle. The ring had an initial "_R & H_" carved on it as a small picture shark and dolphin kissed carved inside the ring. Haruka's staring in awe on the ring as Rin let out a cough.

"I want you to know, how much you meant to me. When I was in deep sleep, I always knew you were there for me and support me. It must be hard for you, but you stay strong for me. You took care of me, you even cry for me. And I always love you from the start. So now, what I want to say is…" Rin took Haruka's hand and he kiss his knuckles as a bright smile appeared on Rin's lips.

"Haru, will you marry me?" Haruka's eyes widen as Rin's blushing cheek were obvious. Tears start to flown down on Haruka's cheeks which cause Rin to startled.

"O-Oi Haru!"

"Yes…"

"H-Huh?"

"Yes… I'll marry you." Rin's eyes widen and tears start to dropped from his eyes.

"Oi Rin, why are you crying?" Sousuke teased as Rin wiped away the tears.

"S-Shut it! I-I'm just happy…" Rin chocked through his words as all of them was laughing.

"Kiss! You guys should kiss!" Gou blurted out and they all agree. Haruka and Rin look at each other, flustered and they let out a soft laughed. They planted a soft kiss on their lips and they all cheered.

"Haru, I love you." Rin whispered softly into Haruka's ear and he smiled.

"I love you too Rin."

**xXxXx**

Haruka examined the ring as his finger curiously examined and rubbed on the carved name and picture. Rin snaked his arms around Haruka's waist which cause Haruka smiled softly as he laid his back against Rin's chest.

"What are you looking at Haru?" Rin whispered gently as he plant a kiss on Haruka's nape which cause raven head to gasp, a smirk appeared on Rin's lips.

"N-Nothing, I'm just happy that you thinking of moving on with our relation…" Haruka whispered as he felt Rin's lips on his nape and the red head chuckles.

"Well… You deserve it Haru." Haruka's cheeks redden as Rin softly bite on the crook of Haruka's neck.

"I was thinking of buying a bracelet actually," Rin muttered as Haruka stay silent, hearing Rin's speech. "… but I choose ring instead."

"Why is that?" Haruka asked and Rin just smiled as he took the ring from Haruka which caused Haruka to startled.

"O-Oi Rin!"

"I choose this ring instead because," Rin took Haruka's hand and slipped the ring into Haruka's left ring finger and he plant a kiss on the ring. "… it look nicer on Haru and smaller. And I can show to everyone you are mine."

Haruka blinked and he softly chuckled which cause Rin to blush.

"You are hopelessly romantic sometimes…"

"H-Haru!" Rin shouted in embarrassment and he coughed. He rubbed the surface of the ring on Haruka's ring and he showed Haruka his ring on his finger.

"I guess… it will disturb our works huh?" Rin asked and Haruka chuckled again and he kissed Rin's ring.

"We can wear it as necklace you know…" Haruka proposed and Rin nod with a gentle grin on his face. He pulled Haruka's chin and kissed Haruka deeply.

"I love you Haru…"

**xXxXx**

"Oi Matsuoka! Yamazaki! Congrats on the rank promotion!" An inspector came up to them and they laughed.

"Thanks buddy!"

"Now we have to call you Inspector Matsuoka and Inspector Yamazaki huh?" The inspector spoke up and they laughed.

"Seems like it." Sousuke smiled and the inspector patted on their back and waved as he walked towards a direction. Rin were deep in thought as Sousuke slapped on Rin's back which cause him to wince.

"W-What was that for?!"

"Why are you spacing off about idiot?" Sousuke asked and Rin blinked. He let out a chuckled as he look up at Sousuke.

"Superintendent told me that you won't take the "Inspector" title until I came back, as he told me you want to have it with me. Why is that?" Sousuke blinked at the question and a smug smirk appeared on his face as he look down at Rin.

"How should I put it…"

"Huh?"

"It isn't fair, if I receive it first before you while we've always been partners since little. Hell, we've been through this case together. And I guess it's kinda like I owe you for protecting me…"

Drops… drops…

"Oi Rin, you're crying right now."

"I-I'm not! Shut up!" Rin wiped the tears away as he kicked Sousuke's leg and they laughed.

**xXxXx**

**A/N (IzzatiPanda): **FINALLY! FINALLY DONE EDITING THIS FANFIC! (;A;) Thank you for all the positive reviews! Hope you guys enjoy reading this fanfic! I'm sorry if there's mistakes in medical treatments of the hospital, I just based in on my experience, as I don't know much about the hospital ICU treatment. Thanks for reading! RNR!

**A/N(KuroYui):** Sorry for the wait! University life is hard! We were so busy! I'm also have final exam next week. Did you guys already watched final episode? (TT^TT) .Thank you for reading it. Please RnR.


End file.
